My Life My Magic
by Tifa Strifeheart
Summary: Yue and Sakura's dislike for one another begins to change after the accident. Something that is ment to happen is about to... that is if Sakura can live long enough to fufil it. Y&S, T&E, T&Y. Take note the rating has gone up for reasons.
1. Default Chapter

Hey all I decided that it was time to get rid of the old and give this chapter a brush up… Okay I lied.

I want to give a shout out to Kari moon who; literally, tore me apart for my spelling, grammar syntax… man! Though I do want to thank them as well, I mean I probably would have never gotten around to… editing this, if not for Kari Moon. All of you thank them.

* * *

"Tell me you aren't serious."

"Yue, you know I'm serious. Would I be _not_ serious to you?" Yue ignored the chuckle that followed.

"But Fujitaka face it, she is an annoying brat. No offense intended – at least not to you." Fujitaka looked up from his almost packed suitcase to give the 21 year old University student a dry look.

"Yue, you know you're the only one I can trust with her. Yes at times she may be a hand full but please try to bear with it." Yue sighed. He just knew Fujitaka would say something like that and no matter how hard he tried to resist Yue could always feel his resolve crumbling. "Look, I know you don't like her very much but you're the only one I trust to watch her for the next six months without taking advantage of her." Fukitaka locked the suitcase shut and straightened. "You've both known each other for so long; I know that I can trust you with her."

Now Yue was confused. Who, in their right minds, would try to take advantage of his daughter? At least he couldn't fault her father's judgement. He would have to be on something really stong and even then the chances were zero to none. Yue sighed in defeat "Fine. I'll watch her." He said as he hid his face in his hand. "I know I'm going to regret this."

Fujitaka's face broke in to a warm, fatherly smile. "Thank you. I know you two will get along," He paused for a second before adding. "Eventually." Before Yue could argue that there was no way he could get it along with his daughter, the sound of a door slamming down stairs caught both men's attention.

"Hey Dad; I'm home." Yue sighed again as Fujitaka headed towards the stairs to greet his only daughter, suitcase in hand.

"Hello Sakura how was your party?" From the top of the stairs Yue watched as Sakura Kinomoto went to hang her coat in the closet, waving a dismissive hand as she went.

"Oh it was the same as always." Her voice was bored; this was a ritual between father and daughter and as par the ritual Fujitaka nodded. Sakura noticed the suitcase in her father's hand and stopped. "Hey dad, are you going somewhere?" Fujitaka nodded

"Yeah I have some work to do in America and I'll be gone for a while."

* * *

"Oh." Sakura gave herself a mental pat on the back for not breaking grinning. She even managed a little frown. "How long will you be gone?"

"I'm sorry Sakura. The institute is going to have me gone for six months." She did her best to keep her nod solemn. Her father would be gone and she'd finally be able to spend some real time her boyfriend, Syaoran. Keeping her Dad in the dark about him was more annoying then she had initially thought it would be.

"That'll be hard it's the first time you've been gone so long. Who's going to watch me this time? Mrs. Mizuki?" Sakura inwardly smirked Mrs. Mizuki was a 61 year old woman living with her 64 year old husband, and she was a complete push over, with her around Sakura could do whatever she wanted. "Or, maybe you've decided that I'm old enough to take care of myself?" He dad gave her an amused look and she shrugged innocently, it had been worth a try.

Her father shook his head and Sakura had to work to keep her face blank _'Darn, if not her then who.'_ "No poor lady, she's fell and threw out her back. She'll have to keep off it for a while." Sakura nodded only feeling slightly bad for the elderly lady but feeling worse that he wasn't going to be around to 'watch' her.

"So, who'll be staying me then?" Sakura tried to keep her voice level; she would have really liked that old woman to watch her.

Fujitaka called up the stairs "You can come down now. I think I've braced her enough." He turned to give her a smile that reminded her of the smiles that looked strangely like the ones her brother used to give her right before he ruined the rest of her week. "No matter what happens, I want you to know that I love you." Now completely confused, Sakura looked up at the stairs, and watched as a black dress shoe came down the stairs followed by loose dark blue jeans, and white dress shirt. By now Sakura could see sliver-ish strands of hair swaying in time with each step.

"No. Dad would never leave me with-." The figure took one last step and came into full view.

"You!"

* * *

What do you think? Still need more work?

Give me your best; I want your honest opinion. Whatever you dish I can take.

Please read and review.


	2. Thrown Together

This is the originally written up chap 2 Trust me it differs from the first… enjoy.

* * *

**My Life My Magic**

**Card Captor Sakura**

**Bad Tifa**

**Chapter Two**

"Yes me. By any chance would you have a problem with that?" Sakura turned away from unearthly blue eyes to face her father, her eyes pleading.

"Dad, please! You can't eave me here with him! He's a-a-"

"A responsible young man that I trust to take proper care of you while I'm gone. Sakura just stared at her father, mouth open.

"But- but- but him! Of all people! Fujitaka nodded before raising and eyebrow.

"Unless you have a good reason not to want him to." Sakura opened her mouth but the lack of forth coming words forced it shut again. She hated Yue. Not only was he grouchy, he was annoying uptight, arrogant and always so damn cold. Usually she could tell what people where thinking and feeling and use that to her advantage. But it was different with Yue. She couldn't read him no matter how hard she tried and oh had she tried. Yue never seemed to be feeling anything; any move he made was both logical and cruel. "Well, anything?" Sakura shook her head hating herself while she did it. Fujitaka smiled warmly and placed his suitcase on the ground beside him.

"It'll be alright honey, I'll only be gone a few months, I'll be back before you know it" There was a sudden squealing of tires outside followed by a sharp honk. Fujitaka smiled again and picked up his suit case again. "Well that's my taxi. Sakura embraced her father in a warm hug. The brown haired professor lovingly returned the hug as much as he could with one had; his smile had become one of pleasure. Sakura relished in the memories that the hug brought. The days when she was younger and happy. The days when her mother was still alive.

"Bye Daddy!" She stood in the front doorway waving. "I love you."

"Love you too, sweetheart!" His shout was carried by the light breeze as the taxi zoomed away. Slowly, Sakura stepped into the house and slowly closed the door behind her. She stood at the door acing the white wood refusing to acknowledge the person standing behind her. Abruptly the sound of slow clapping filled the room. Angry that he wouldn't even allow her ignore him, Sakura whirled to face Yue. He was still standing half way up the staircase, cool amusement in his almost silver eyes. He was laughing at her.

"Excellent performance. Anyone who didn't know you would think you actually loved the man unconditionally instead of for the money he puts in your pockets." Sakura glared at him. He shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, if I'm being forced to baby sit you then there are some rules we'll have to lay down." With a snort, she made her way to the stair case and pushed past him as she made her way up them.

"I don't have to listen to this. Or you." She made her way down the hall with Yue strolling calmly behind her his platinum hair swing mid-back with each step. Entering her room she slammed the door on him or attempted to.

"I think you do." Easily, he pushed the door back into the room. The emerald eyed teenager growled before plopping down on her bed and fixing him with a hard glare. Yue just stared back, a smug look on his face. "That's better. Now," He raised an eloquent finger. "For the rules. First of all: no alcohol. I'm aware you've acquired a taste for it – regardless of what your father thinks about it." She just rolled her eyes crossing her arms under her breasts. Yue raised another finger. "Next. Curfew is at 10.00." Sakura stood up fists clenched.

"You can't do that! It isn't fair!" Yue ignored her out burst and continued as if she'd been quietly listening.

"I don't know how long Fujitaka allows you stay out and, at this point it is none of my business. I'm in charge and I expect you back here back here by 10." A third finger went up. "Thirdly, I should know where you are at all times." She snorted not once relenting as she tried to kill him with the sheer force of her glare. "And finally, should know who comes into this house at all times as of now that should be nobody." He dropped his hand. "Is that clear?" She stared at him silently trying futilely for some loop-hole.

"Crystal." She sat down and crossed her arms again pursing her lips and yanking up the degree of venom in her glare. Inwardly, Yue wondered how much more she could squeeze her face. Yue nodded.

"Good. I assume you know me well enough to know that I don't like back talk and won't take it. Now if theirs nothing else that needs to be said; I'll be back tomorrow." He straightened from his leaning position on the door frame and turned away from her. Mid-step he turned back. "Oh." He turned in such a way that he was facing the door frame rather then her. "Oh and don't bother sneaking around behind my back; you're well aware of the fact that I'll know. Besides, you were never any good at covering your tracks." With that parting shot, he was gone.

Sakura waited till she heard the front door slam before grabbing one of the pillows on the bed and screaming her frustration into it as loud ad she could. "It's not fair!" Angrily, she whipped the pillow at the far wall where it simply bounced off and landed on the bed, a second before the enraged teenage girl did. Picking up the phone, Sakura dialer a number she knew she could vent on.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Tomoyo?"

"Sakura." At the easy tone of her friends voice Sakura had to smile. Tomoyo Daidougi her best friend since grade school. For a moment Sakura was infected by her friend's constant enthusiasm.

"Guess what?"

"Huh?" Sakura sighed."

"I said: guess what?"

"I have no idea. What?"

"My dad left"

"What?" Sakura laughed at the shock in Tomoyos voice.

"He left the country on one teaching thing. He'll be back in a few months."

"So then why don't you sound excited about it?" Sakura made a face. Even on the phone Tomoyo was able to read her.

"He got Yue to watch me." There was a silence on the line that was soon followed by Tomoyo's laughter; there was nothing to do but wait till she finished.

"Whoa! That has got to be a bad thing."

"Of course it a bad thing! Yue is such a pain in the ass. God, he'll make every month a living hell for me."

"And Sayaron?" Sakura sat up,

"What about him?"

"Your dad doesn't even know about him, what are the chances Yue'll find out? Ask me they're pretty high. Yue'll be watching you like a hawk…Sakura. Sakura?" Staring out at the evening sky, a look of determination came onto Sakuras face.

"I won't let him control my life, Tomoyo. I won't."

* * *

How was that review and tell me what cha think. Oh sorry about all the rewrites. 


	3. Chapter 3

'_There is only one you... Don't you dare change just because you're out numbered!'_

-Charles Swindoll

* * *

**My Life, My Magic**

**Card captor Sakura**

**Bad Tifa**

**Chapter Three**

Yue sighed as he dropped his keys on the counter-top. Easily he reached for the cordless phone against the wall and punched in the most important number he had burned into his mind. Leaning against the counter he listened to the dialing tone for what he considered a long time, before a breathless voice answered.

"H-hello?" Yue smirked.

"Am I interrupting something?" A light laugh came down the line.

"You know quite well that you _interrupted _something. Lucky for you, it was just my shower. So, what's up?" Yues amused smirk melted into a grimace.

"I've been forced into taking care of the Kinomoto brat."

"The Kinomoto bra-? Oh, you mean Sakura. For how long?"

"Few months. Fujitaka said six though." There was a low whistle.

"Six months. You sure you can handle that?" Yue shrugged.

"Guess I have to now. So how's it going Yukito?" He literally felt his younger brother shrug.

"Nothing, really. I'm still trying to persuade some of the students to use my first name. Mr. Tsukishiro sounds so old." Yue snorted making the irony evident,

"I thought kids loved calling their elders by their first names." There was an embarrassed laughed.

"Well most of them do, it's only the ones that get their homework done who have the problem." There was a light sigh before Yukito continued. "But there's a reason you called. The Yue I know doesn't make chummy house calls; you want something. Yue released a frustrated breath.

"I need you to help me keep an eye on Sakura when she's in school."

"Why the interest, you're suppose to baby-sit not body guard."

"Fujitaka trusted me to watch over the brat and that's what I'm going to do for the next six months even if it doing so kills the two of us in the process."

"Wouldn't that defeat the purpose? I take it she isn't happy with her fathers arrangements." Yue rolled his eyes.

"You could say that. Look can you do it?" There was a defeated sigh.

"Sure why not. I'll do it; though I don't have her in any of my classes…"

"Thanks. If it's not too much trouble, could you also compile a list of anyone she talks to on a friendly basis?"

"Only if you show me you badge. Almost as if you're investigating the poor girl." He ignored Yues unbelieving snort. "May I ask why exactly?"

"I need to know who she'll be with when the going gets rough." There was a laugh on the other end.

"So you already know its going to _get_ rough, huh?" There was a slow sigh. "Fine, I'll do that too. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my shower."

"Be my guest." A shadow of a smile appeared on Yues face as he dropped the receiver. "10.30. Now what to do?" He wasn't hungry and he had absolutely no desire to watch T.V. so he made his way to his bedroom. He lived in a fairly large apartment which he found somewhat cozy. In his room, he changed his cloths for white silk pants. Turning on the bedside lamp as he got into bed, Yue picked up a large novel and begun to read.

For three straight hours he lost himself in the page of the book. When the red glowing figures of his alarm clock read 1.45 AM he decided to turn in. Scolding himself silently about staying awake too long, he replaced the novel on the bedside table and turned off the light. Rolling over he pulled up the covers, his last thoughts on how he would keep Sakura under control, before allowing sleep to claim him.

Yue couldn't explain it. He was speeding, gliding, soaring. The wind rushed violently past him, whipping past his face and combing every strand of his pale hair. Hair which no reached his ankles where it fought against the soft fabric that held the fine silk threads together. He could feel the ends of his hair on his bare feet; the wind had found its way there to, tickling and weaving through his exposed toes. Around him he could feel the flowing of a softer then air robe. It was white and soft blue and t flowed in the wind. It wasn't something that was simply commanded by the sheer force but seemed to taunt the wind, moving in ways that defied physics, dancing to a will all its own. But even that wonder was surpassed by yet another. Above him, truly an extension of his back, were a pair of wings.

Large wings made of the purest white. He could just see them; there in the edges of his vision with every beat they took. Every beat _he_ took. He controlled them, he could feel the pull of every muscle as they worked to keep him afloat and he knew every feather in their vast number and how each manipulated the wind. The rhythmic beat continued to go on with the slightest thought from him. He felt no desire to stop. In fact, the idea sounded ridicules when it crossed his mind. Stop, and put in end to this glorious feeling, the wonder of the wind rushing past him at such speeds. The wind whipped through his feathers and he _curved_ and _shaped _it to his whim.

It was here, here with the endless night sky above him and the city below him, did he truly feel alive. Where only the moon and the stars could see him – could judge him keeping their observations to themselves for eternity. Here is where he truly lived, the only place he knew what life _really_ was. One with the night he was here. Another shadow gliding silently – aware of all and, at the same time, nothing. He pitied those down below. Ruled by the relentless laws of gravity, bound to a life of crawling on the ground. Never being able to truly escape, never being able to truly taste life.

Suddenly he was slowing. The once fierce wind was rapidly becoming a gentle caress. He tried to beat his wings but they refused to obey him now, wouldn't grant him the speed he needed to leave it all behind. Reluctantly he gazed around at his surroundings. He recognized this place, he'd been here before. With only the stars and the pale moon above, he gazed down into Penguin Park and slowly began to descend…

With a gasp, Yues eyes snapped open. It took him a few moments to realize he wasn't afloat a few dozen feet above the park but lying in his bed in is apartment. With a heavy sigh, he sat up, lifting his head out of the shadows and into the pale light of the full moon filtering through the window. Standing up after a few moments of not staring at nothing in particular, he walked over to the window and threw it open. Silk curtains rustled at the breath of night air that entered the room. For the barest instant Yue was back up in the air soaring among the stars… but only for a moment. Closing his eyes, he breathed in the chilly night air and leaned against the window sill, trying futilely to bring back a fraction of the ecstasy he felt in his dreams. Anyone looking at him now would see someone enjoying the night, calm and collected if not a little cold but on the inside Yues thoughts sizzled and snapped.

It was the same dream again but this time the ending was different. _'Why did I stop? Why at the Park of all places?' _He stared up at the night sky. _'What could in all mean?' _Silence only answered his unvoiced question to the world. Unconsciously, his eyes drifted to the full moon hanging large on the horizon.

"He would never admit it out loud but he was weary of the moon, almost afraid of it. In was only here in the presence of the moon did things about him begun to deviate from the normal. Nothing major, just small insignificant things that didn't mean much unless placed sided by side with the norm. Only here in the moonlight could he _feel_ his hair. Every strand and thread became an extension of him; he knew that they pushed against the velvet band he used to keep them together. Slowly, almost hesitantly, he pulled the band away and watched his hair spring free. No longer confided by the head band, the silky mass settled around his shoulders, fanning out in a non-existent breeze. Willing his hear to the right, the whole mass moved to rest over his right shoulder. A small thing, being able to control the movement of his hair but, neither was it normal.

Only Yukito knew anything about it. About any of it.

He turned his back on the window, he faced there full length mirror on the opposite side of the room. His moon lit figure was in the mirror behind it the curtains were rustling softly. The figure was dark due to the lack of light in the room, all apart from his eyes though. Glowing silver eyes stared back at him from the depths of the mirrors depths and, as he met his own eyes, Yue quickly turned away and once again faced the delicate moonbeams. He was lighter on his feet then he was at any other place at any other time. Almost as if he could jump up and begin to soar. When he first noticed the sudden agile ness in the night he had glanced down at his feet to be sure they were still on the ground. Yue sighed as he leaned against the sill again, his hair hanging around his head ignoring the gentle breeze. Only Yukito knew anything about the changes he went through in the presence of moonlight.

"Yue. My name means 'the moon." He didn't know why he had that name, he hadn't chosen it, it had been found with him. Even though the moon made him weary, he couldn't get enough of it. It's cool, beauty and quite aloofness. Always there just out of reach, a part of a whole but, at the same time, completely on its own. He felt strange bond with the moon, it was something he could identify with. They were more alike then one would realize at first glance. Both displaying a cool face for the world to see and capable of hiding anything in the darkness they hid from the world. He phases of the moon fascinated him and it's after them he felt he took after. Different moods, same face. With in eagerness he awaited the full moon, for it he held a passion that was both a fear and a pleasure. His bed was positioned in such a way that the moon fell down on his sleeping form when he lay in the bed but stopped inches below his neck. The moonlight never touched his head while he slept; something about having such a great force when he wasn't conscious was unsettling. Yukito had laughed at him and told him that he was paranoid but he didn't understand. Truthfully Yue didn't quite understand himself but he knew something would happen… he just wasn't sure what.

He gazed up at the celestial body that had consumed his thoughts, a question in his glowing silver eyes. He simply stood there allowing the his hair to move as it desired, lost in his thoughts.

_'Who am I? What am I?"_

* * *

Just looking into my favorite guardian. Well what do you think? Please read and Review Sayonara ­ 


	4. Chapter 4

So if anyone could kindly explain to me how to get written work yo appear the way you want could you please clue me in? This design format isn't what I want... shig. Well read and review.

**My Life My Magic**

**Bad Tifa**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Sakura sighed as she steeped into the crowded classroom; the tension that she had awoken with draining away. "Hey Sakura!" Tomoyo watched as the brunette settled down into her desk dropping her bag on the desk top. She turned to her best friend and smiled brightly. 

"Good Morning, Tomoyo!" Tomoyo leaned on her desk and raised an eyebrow, laughter in her eyes.

"Well you're in a good mood! What? No Yue?" Sakura nodded her smile widening.

"Yup, I haven't seen him all day. I was almost sure that he would sleep over at the house…" She suddenly turned, looking towards the back of the room. "Unless…" The laughter Tomoyo had been holding burst out. By the time she had herself under control Sakura was looking at her and blushing shyly.

"Yue's really got you whipped, huh? Geez… I don't think Yue will do something so extreme as to show up here." Sakura was shaking her head.

"You don't know him like I do Tomoyo. He's probably got someway to watch me right now." Tomoyo shook her head giggling softly.

"Nobody can be that bad." Sakura crossed her arms under her breasts.

"Well, _he_ can."

"Who can what?" Both girls turned. Sayaron Li and Eriol Hirugizawa standing there looking at them. Eriols expression was politely curious while Sayaron didn't bother with being polite about it. He was staring at Sakura in a way that seemed to expect an answer.

"Hey Sayaron, Eriol. Sakura was as bright as always. "Forget it; we were just taking about some guy."

"Who?" Tomoyo exchanged a glance with Sakura. Sayarons face had darkened his eyes narrowing with what they all knew was jealousy. Sakura hurried to explain.

"No see. M-my Dad he left the country and-and-"

"And he left some guy named Yue as her baby-sitter." Tomoyo jumped in before Sakura proceeded to shove her foot in her mouth. "It was him we were talking about." Sayarons face relaxed and he turned to look at Sakura.

"How long will he be gone?" Sakura shrugged.

"About six months." His eyes widened. Confused he looked from Sakura to Tomoyo and back again.

"But isn't that a good thing?" Sakura sighed.

"It would have been: if he had left anyone else _but _Yue to watch me. Yue hates me. He's determined to make my life a living hell."

"Umm…" Eriol had everyone's attention. "By any chance are you talking about Yue Tsukishiro, would you?" Sakura stared at him for a moment before realizing that he had asked a question and nodded.

"Yeah. Why? Do you know him?" Eriol shrugged suddenly uninterested again.

"Not really." Was all he said and before anyone could press further that teacher walked in and before any other chances arose they had already forgotten.

* * *

Sakura walked out of the school building stretching in the afternoon sun. Behind her were Eriol, Tomoyo and Sayaron not as eager to get out of school as she was. She turned to them a bright smile on her face. "Hey. You guys want to come over to my place?" Sayaron nodded. Tomoyo gave her a queer look. 

"Sure, but what about Yue? He won't like that very much?" Sakura shrugged waving the matter away with a hand.

"What about him?" After a brief moment Tomoyo nodded and the four left the school premises with Sakura and Sayaron in the lead in Tomoyo and Eriol following behind.

"Hey, Tom's parents are going to be out of the country for two weeks. He's having a party at his place this weekend. Are you coming?" Sakura hesitated and Sayaron added. "Please it would really mean a lot to me." She blushed as Sayarons arm looped around her waist.

"I guess…" Tomoyo watched them from where she walked beside Eriol. Sakura knew there was no way that Yue would let her leave the house, none the less to go to a party. She watched the color rush to Sakura's cheeks and shook her head.

"They seem happy enough." Tomoyo had almost forgotten that Eriol was beside her. The dark haired male's voice was low for her ears only. He was staring at her intently, his dark eyes reaching out to claim her from behind his thin glasses. "You'll do well to note that the key word here is _'seem'_." She raised an eyebrow. Where did he get off thinking he knew what Sakura and Sayarons relationship was like? In the four plus years that he had been going to their school he hadn't gone out once. Rumor was that he was he didn't fancy girls. Tomoyo shook her head at her wondering thoughts. She opened her mouth but the sound of Sakuras laughter cut off whatever she had intended to say. Sakura was playfully pushing Sayaron away from her. The male in question was nibbling at her ear.

"What do you mean?" She warily turned back to Eriol. His eyes seemed to be glowing. He looked away from Sakura and Sayaron and looked at her.

"What we see isn't always what Tomoyo is. It would be good for you to remember that." She frowned at him. When he only smiled in return she turned her smile to the couple.

"But Sakura loves him." Eriol shrugged.

"Does she?" His smile widened slightly. Tomoyo stared at him. "In that case does he love her?" She gave a start of surprise. "We can never be sure the intent of others. And if we don't know what they want to do how can we be sure what _we_ intend to do." The conversation had suddenly taken a confusing turn and Tomoyo wasn't sure it she still kept up. He must have sensed her confusion because his smile softened. "Just remember that not everything is the way it seems." She stared at him. _Hat could he mean? He can't be talking about Sayaron can he?" _

"So... What are you two talking about?" Sakura had fallen into step with them – beside Tomoyo. Tomoyo jumped slightly and the sly grin on Sakura's face widened. She continued nudging Tomoyo in the side with her elbow. Taking in the elbow and her grin instantly, Tomoyo began to blush. Eriol turned to face Sakura.

"History." The dark eyed teen gave Tomoyo a meaningful look before turning back to Sakura. It had only been for an instant but Tomoyo understood a warning against telling what they were really talking about. That only made her wonder what their conversation had _actually­ _been about. "I'm sorry Sakura but I won't be able to join all of you there is something that I need to do. Maybe next time." Sakura shook her head.

"That's alright. Next time than." Eriol's smile took them all in before he walked away from them. Tomoyo suddenly sighed.

"Great, I've become a third wheel." Sakura grinned at Tomoyo's unsure tone and linked arms with her.

"Don't worry Tomoyo; you could never be a third wheel. If anyone is it'll be him." Sakura jerked her head in Sayarons direction. Sayaron jerked in surprise at being dragged into a conversation he had no part of a moment before. He looked both surprised and confused. Both girls laughed at his reaction and Sakura lightly punched her in the arm.

"Forget it Sayaron. Just forget it." The male teen shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. He trailed behind Sakura and Tomoyo, ignoring the girls light laughter as they walked the rest of the way to Sakuras home.

About fifteen minutes later Sakura easily slid her key into the door and opened it wide for Tomoyo and Sayaron. The tree entered the fairly Large house and, after leaving there coats and shoes in the front hall, made their way to the living room. Tomoyo sat down on the arm chair she knew Sakuras father favored while Sayaron took a seat on the couch. Sakura stood grinning at the two of them as they made themselves comfortable. She turned on the television set before leaving them to get them all drinks from the kitchen. The only sound in the room was that of the T.V., Sayaron seemed to be intent on the program Tomoyo was wondering what Sakura would do if Yue was to walk through that door now. Knowing Sakura and Yue that was sure to be quite a show. Suddenly Sakura was back handing out cans of coke. She took one for herself and settles down beside Sayaron who immediately put an arm around her. Sakura instantly snuggled up to him with a small smile.

"What's wrong, Tomoyo?" Sakuras smile disappeared as Tomoyo suddenly sighed. Tomoyo shook her head and stared down into her coke.

"Nothing really. I was just thinking." Sakura gazed at her friend worriedly. She knew that Tomoyo was lonely and not in the friendly way. Tomoyo was nice and sweet and smart, she was a great friend and had a lot of them. She envied her and Sayarons relationship she was sure of it. She wasn't exactly sure how but she knew she could _feel_ it. The same way she knew about Sayaron. Somehow, whenever she looked at him she felt something ­_odd_. Not the warm fuzzy feeling she felt when she looked at him, but a kind of intense longing sensation. It was that feeling that kept her from getting too intimate with him even though they had been together for over a year now. She forced a smile on her face as she stood up and made her way over to her best friend.

"Cheer up Tomoyo. We're here to have fun."

* * *

"This is a surprise. We weren't expecting you." The visitor smiled at the elderly woman who was closing the door behind him. 

"That's not a problem, is it?" The gray haired woman shook her head as they entered the living room together.

'No trouble at all. I would have offered the pudding that I made this morning but you should be fully aware why that isn't possible." The visitor laughed his dark eyes shining as they met hazel. "It isn't funny. The fridge is almost always empty and it isn't as if it has to be like that."

"Well look whose here." The old man sitting on the sofa declared with an undertone of youth beneath that older voice. "You didn't bring any pudding by any chance did you?"

"I am sorry old friend but I forgot." The old man sighed as he scratched his head almost absently. A longing look on his face.

"Well that is okay. But don't you forget again Eriol!" Eriol laughed heartily as he nodded repeatedly.

"I won't. I won't" He chuckled, his gaze taking in the two elderly people. "So how are the two of you doing?"

"Hungry." The old woman gave her male companion a dry sideways look. She sighed tiredly shaking her head at his antics.

"What he means is that we are just fine." The old man crossed his arms over his chest and snorted.

"Sure we are…" He mumbled under his breath. His dark, wrinkle ringed eyes locked onto Eriol. "Hey when do we get out of these forms anyways?" Sure it was fun at first, being human, but the constant back pain and the achy joints of an old human male are more then I'm willing to take for any amount of time." As he was speaking both elderly woman and Eriol gave him sharp looks.

"Ceroberos! How many times do I have to tell you that it is not safe to speak like that?" Eriol nodded.

"She is right. Mr_. Mikenze_." He emphasized the old mans surname along with a sharp look. Mrs. Mikenze nodded with a superior look on her face. "But I believe that time is growing short." His youthful face took on a look of wisdom that he couldn't possibly have at that age. "Soon all will have to be revealed. And then everything will rest on Sakura." Eriol seemed unaware of the awkward silence that he had created; his eyes seemed to look inward. After a long moment, Mr. Mikenze yawned into one hand and leaned further into the sofa he'd been sitting on. His movement broke whatever spell that had been cast in the room and the awkwardness dissipated.

"I'll take that as a yes." The old man grinned energetically, an expression that looked odd in that face. "And all I can say is finally." Eriol smiled at him before turning around and heading towards the front door.

"I have to get going. There is still more that needs to be done first." Mrs. Mikenze had fallen into step beside him. Only when Eriol turned, the doorway in his hand, did he notice Mr. Mikenze had escorted him as well and smiled. ­_'A new form didn't change him very much.'_ He looked from one withered face to the other while they both silently watched him. "It will begin soon. I have not seen how but I know it will be soon. Be ready and always expect that which is unexpected." The two nodded in unison and Eriol wiped the intense look that he knew was on his face with a smile breaking the tension. "I'll see you two later then." With that he turned and strolled away from the house not bothering to glance back at the sound of the front door shutting. If anything happened those two could take care of themselves.

"The unexpected. It is almost time." A gentle breeze carried his words away. A leaf floated down to the place Eriol had been standing the instant before. The wind blew through the deserted street because the dark haired teen had disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

**My Life My Magic**

**Bad Tifa **

**Chapter Five**

Yue turned around the corner his hands stuffed snugly in his pockets. He'd left his car back at his apartment complex. The Kniomoto home wasn't what most would call a stroll from where he lived but he'd been willing to walk. The constant purr of his Cars engine grated on his nerves. Others used to exclaim at how quite his engine was but after constantly tuning it up with his own hands he could seem to get it as quite as he wanted it to be. But then, he knew he wouldn't be satisfied if it wasn't silent. That was actually how he preferred most things. Now, alone on his walk, it was quite and he was grateful to have had the presence of mind to take it. It seemed to refresh him. He sighed contently as he rounded the last corner. His silver blue eyes narrowed as he caught sight of the house. He wasn't sure what it was but something was not quite right; not wrong exactly but just not right. He couldn't explain it but he just knew.

As he approached his slightly puzzled look melted into a smug one as he realized that more then the allowed number of people was inside that house then he allowed. He didn't pause to wonder how he knew, things like that was just him. Slowly he made his way up the path. Who would Sakura have brought to the house against his instructions? In one move he reached for the key in his pocket that Fujitaka had given him and slid it into the door knob. Unlocking the door, he returned the key to his pocket before stepping inside the house.

As the door opened sounds of the T.V washed over him, he was positive that it was giggling he heard under all the background noise. His usual cat-like grace enabled him to enter the house silently and it only took him a moment to consider it before slamming the door behind him. The giggling he was sure he heard was cut off abruptly and he quickly walked into the living room before anyone could realize what had happened.

The T.V was on, something he already knew, and was showing some cartoon that Yue recognized but couldn't name at the moment. On the sitting char, opposite that television was Tomoyo Daidoji. Yue knew the violet haired girl; she was Sakura's best friend since childhood and he didn't have much against her. She was decent, smart and pretty, he considered her as Sakuras conscious. The voice of reason the girl so desperately need. Sakura was sitting bolt upright on the couch her face was a mask of anger and embarrassment. Yue wasted little time observing his charge and focused his sharp eyes on the person sitting beside her.

Silver blue eyes narrowed as he silently took in the 'boy.' The muscles around his shoulder blades began to shift of their own accord as if trying to move something that was not there, yet the movement seemed somehow familiar. His dark jacket hid the odd muscle movement and he pushed the occurrence into the back of his mind to examine later. He had matters to deal with now, for example the boy sitting beside Sakura. Yue could swear that he had never seen this person before in his life but something about him… Something about this boy set him on an edge he wasn't sure he had ever been on before. The male teen was sitting beside Sakura was brown of hair and eye, Even sitting Yue could tell that this person was taller the Sakura but shorter then he himself. And, by the uniform that was the male counter part of Sakuras and Tomoyo's, Yue figured that he went to the same school as the two girls. Another thing that didn't escape Yue was the arm that was draped around Sakuras shoulders in a very familiar way. An arm that hastily slid off as his eyes fell on the two on the couch.

"How did you get in here?" Sakura demanded as she stood up her eyes large. Yue calmly crossed his arms over his chest and fixed a cold stare on her that Sakura shied away from.

"Fujitaka gave me the spare key. I thought that would be apparent. He arched one eloquent eyebrow. "As well as points in the discussion we had yesterday." Sakuras face reddened angrily but he refused to give her the chance to speak. Turning his head, his eyes locked onto her male companion his face a cold mask. "I don't think we have met."

"Sayaron, Sayaron Li." His voice wavered an instant before becoming steady. Yue gave him a hard stare when he fell silent ignoring the slightly annoyed bewildered look on his face.

"Well Sayaron it has been a pleasure, but I believe the time has come for you to go. Sayarons face showed his surprise an instant before it became a mask of rage as he realized that he was being kicked out and there was no way out of it. Slowly he stood up his anger practically radiating off him.

"Who the hell are you anyways?" Yue turned to face him fully; pure ice seemed to pulse from his eyes.

"_That_ is none of your concern. All you need to know is that for the mean time, I am in charge of this household and your welcome has expired." He steeped aside, clearing Sayarons direct way to the front door and raised a hand in dismissal. "Now, kindly get out." Sayaron stood still for a long moment seemingly in shock. Slowly the brunettes face hardened. Tossing his head angrily Sayaron looked behind him at an enraged Sakura who was glaring heatedly at Yue.

"I'll see you in school tomorrow." He waited for her to nod before turning back to Yue and strolling out of the room triumph in his eyes.

"I think I'll go to." Tomoyo muttered almost to herself. Yue waved her back into the chair that she was rising from at the same time easily brushing her suggestion away. Bewildered Tomoyo sat back down, her eyes never leaving Yue. Sakura had finally begun to get over the shock of seeing Yue. Emerald eyes were filled with green fire. Her face had turned a deep red. As Tomoyo sat down Sakura exploded.

"How could you?" Her body trembled with her rage and Tomoyo was suddenly worried by her friends' low tone. Sakura shouted and raved and threw fits. Sakura was never quite when she was angry… Yue must have seriously pushed her. "You had no right to send him away!" Yue stared down at Sakura his eyes a serious passionless blue.

"I had every right." Emerald fire flared at his cold matter of fact tone.

"No you didn't!" My father may have told you to watch me but I will decide who I hang around with and when I hang out with them!" Both hands were fisted at her side and both were shaking visibly along with all the rest of her. Watching her standing up to him a sudden rage coursed through Yue. A rage so hot that it's intensity surprised him. Surprise that was buried beneath crashing waves of anger. Rage, even anger, had never come easily for him come easily for him; any emotion at all that he did manage to feel rarely if ever made it to the surface. This kind of anger was foreign to him; the anger he had felt had never been this intense before. But strangely like an under current to the rage, was a steadily flowing stream of protectiveness. Of Sakura?

I _was _my right." His voice was cold and had – like ice. If he hadn't been so angry he would have wondered at it. His tone obviously surprised Sakura as well because she took a tiny step back. Tomoyo stared at him her large eyes filled with concern but he was too enraged to care very much. "Your father trusted me to take care of you and I _will_ do as he asked regardless of what _you_ want. I will not allow you make stupid mistakes while I am taking care of you. Do you understand?" He didn't wait for reply before turning and strolling out of the room. At the doorway he stopped to glance at his charge from over his shoulder. "I'll be back to check on you later." With a brief not at Tomoyo he turned and left the house silently shutting the door behind him.

& & &

Sakura stared around her. She knew that this was the park; there was the old swing set and familiar plastic slide. It surprised her that she hadn't recognized this place at first. She'd practically grown up here. Distractedly she stared up at the night sky. The stars were so bright the moon so large…

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Sakura whirled. Just behind her, hidden by the wall of trees, was a hooded figure. No matter how hard she squinted – and she knew that she had twenty/twenty vision – she couldn't make out a face. The shadows that hid him seemed deeper then the moon – as bright as it was –could make them. His voice tickled something in the back of her mind. Slowly she nodded.

"Yeah. It is." She stared at him suspiciously. "Who are you?" The person - male by his voice – waved away her question.

"That isn't important. You, on the other hand, are." Sakura blinked.

"Me?" He nodded adjusting something on his shadowed face.

"Yes. But I have a question." She put her hands on her hips.

"You didn't answer mine so why should I yours?" Sakura suddenly got the impression that he was smiling at her.

"Touché. You're special, do you know that?" The surprised look that had appeared on her face melted into a suspicious one once again.

"Me? How?" He was silent for a long moment.

"Sakura, do you believe in Magic?"

& & & &

Yey! I'm finally done. I notice that I use dreams in my fics a lot. Anyways please read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Must finish fic this night… must finish… Tifa collapses on to keyboard

**My Life My Magic**

**Bad Tifa**

**Chapter Six**

"So Sakura," Sakura liked up from her opened bag and into Sayarons face. His large brown eyes seemed to reach out and claim her. "Are you coming with me tonight?" The pleading look on his face weakened the resolve that she made to herself that very morning not to attend the bash. It had been a week since Yue had thrown Sayaron – in all ways but physically – out of her house and things were tense between herself and Yue ever since… more so then usual. She just couldn't forgive him for disgracing her in front of Sayaron. As if she was a little girl that he had to take care of. Friday morning hadn't really begun and Sayaron had sought her out. Pushing aside her rising anger, Sakura straightened.

"Sayaron, I don't know… Yue moved into the guest room day before last. He doesn't have to say it but I know it's so that he can keep a closer eye on me. And we both know that there is no way in hell Yue will allow me go of his own will." At the mention of Yues name Sayarons eyes narrowed, his lips tightening with anger. Like her he hadn't forgotten what had happened the last time he'd been to her home. Angrily he shook his head.

"Can't you just forget about Yue? Just for one night. Just one." He'd kept his voice light but his anger shone clearly through his eyes. He made a frustrated noise in his throat as she shook her head. "Oh come on Sakura!" The class room door slid open and students who'd been lingering made their slow way to their respective seats. Sayaron gave Sakura a meaningful look that told her that they would continue this conversation later and left her desk for his own. Sakura sighed as she slowly sat down.

& & &

Yukito watched the milling crowd of students walk down the hallways like one giant mass. He wasn't what most would call tall, seeing only inches above the heads of the mass he gazed at. He figured that this was the best time to find a student without actually making a scene. Now when classes were over and they were all trying to exit the building as soon as possible. No one would really notice him talking to a student, regardless of what his brothers' connection to her was. Something made him turn his head to look down one hall seconds before he saw the top Sakura Kinomotos head bob around the corner. He straightened before slowly making his way through the swarming cloud of students and over to her.

"Hello Sakura." The brunette gave a start before turning to peer up at him her emerald eyes seemed duller then he remembered. He wondered if that had anything to do with Yue.

"Oh. Hey Yukito. The gray haired teacher seemed to blend into the milling student body. The line dividing student and teacher fussing at the edges in his case. Sakura was silent for a long moment as they walked side by side down the milling corridor. Yukito was wondering if she had done something wrong when she spoke up. "Are you really related to Yue?" Yukito laughed out loud drawing a number of looks from both passing students and teachers. He chuckled. The look on Sakura's face was so disbelieving. He nodded eyes twinkling.

"Yeah. Yue is my older brother." He looked at Sakura his expression amused. "Why do you find that so hard to believe?" Sakura shrugged reddening as he laughed. Noticing her embarrassment Yukito forced himself to calm down settling for smiling knowingly down at her making no attempt to hide the amusement in his expression. She stared at the ground nervously.

"I donno. Maybe it's because you to are complete opposites. You, you're a nice guy. People like you. Yue is merely an ass." She glanced at him apologetically. "Sorry about that he _is_ your brother." Yue shook his head still smiling. Seemed more like she was sorrier if she hurt him then what she thought of his brother. _'How do you do it Yue? How are you so good at putting peoples backs up so firmly?'_ He chuckled lightly.

"It's alright. Completely understandable. Yue can be a little… tough." Sakura shot him a look that told him that he had just made the understatement of the century. He couldn't help chuckling again. Girls normally feel head over heels for Yue finding one that couldn't give half a shit and hated the very ground he walked on. This was more fun then he had thought it would be. "You don't like Yue very much, do you?" Sakura shook her head once again that disbelieving look appearing on her face.

"Like? I can't stand him! He always has that annoying holier-then-thou attitude and he has a chip on his shoulder the size of Tokyo!" She sighed. "I wonder how you managed to like in the same house with him all these years." She said that last almost to herself and, even though he knew she wasn't expecting one, he decides to answer. Her reaction might be interesting.

"I didn't." She looked up at him confusion clear on her face. He smiled warmly at her. The memories of that time just that – memories. They no longer hurt the way they had once.

"Yukio what…"

"I take it Yue has never told you that we are orphans, has he? Fujitaka knows but then there wasn't truly a reason for him to tell you now, was there?" Allowing his eyes to leave the doors in the distance, Yukito glanced down at Sakura and stopped. He turned to look at her a few feet behind him. She had stopped mid-step and was looking at him almost blankly. "I'll take that as a no then." Sakura shook her head distractedly. When he noticed that she had begun to get over the shook he gestured for her to continue walking. After a long moment she did.

"I had no idea…" Yukito nodded his smile a bit sadder now.

"It's not a secret technically but it just isn't something that you go round announcing." He glanced at her. She was looking down at the floor a thoughtful look on her face. "I just want you to understand why Yue is the way he is." Yukito dragged a freehand through his hair. Recalling wasn't painful but more like tiresome. "Yue is brilliant. Both street wise and in academics as well. He has always been so; even as a child. He has always had that iron clad will and discipline and I don't think that I have to tell you that even as a child Yue was good looking. I wasn't as impressive to prospective parents a she was and most people don't like the idea of adopting two siblings – something about them not really fitting in if they have one another. Well there were a lot of people who wanted to adopt him but Yue refused to go anywhere without me. So he ended up looking after the two of us. He was forced to become responsible so that he could make us the family that we never had." Yue smiled suddenly and starched his head. "Well that was more then I meant to say but you get the picture." Sakura nodded hesitantly.

"So _that _is why he's so…" Yukito nodded.

"Yes. I least that should be a part of the reason." He looked up. "You have plans." It wasn't a question and Sakura gave Yukito a surprised look before following his gaze down the hallway. Leaning against her locker, arms crossed over his chest eyes locked on the two of them, Sayaron watched them approach neither his posture nor expression changing a hair when their eyes locked. If Yukito hadn't been watching her closely from the corner of his eye he wouldn't have caught the small sigh that escaped her and the worried that flashed across her face for an instant. There was something here…

"I'm sorry Yukito. I-" He waved a hand dismissing it and smiled down at her.

"It's alright Sakura." He nodded at her, a warm smile on his face. "I'll see you on Monday." He winked suddenly. And don't forget your English assignment." Turning Yukito walked away from her, leaving Sakura with Sayaron. The girl was interesting but then he'd always know that. Mid-step he stopped as a frown wiped the smile off his face. He resumed walking. He didn't have Sakura in any of the English classes that he co-taught. Smiling softly he shrugged and begun to hum a tune under his breath. Adjusting his bag more securely on his shoulder, Yukito shoved his hands into his pockets and strolled calmly out of the school building. He needed to speak to Yue.

& & &

With an exasperated breath Yue replaced the phone with a little more force then was really necessary. Yukito didn't have the right to tell that brat anything about their personal life. – His personal life. He'd asked Yue if he'd been keeping it a secret. Yue shook his head at the memory of the vexing question. It wasn't a secret and he hadn't been trying to hide it, he just didn't want his past to become public information. Besides he didn't see any point in telling anyone. It made no difference and Sakura of all people had no need to know. Shaking his head, his long hair flying, Yue turned away from the phone and entered the living room. Releasing a deep breath he bent over and picked up the remote control that he'd left lying on the couch cushions. Pointing in the general direction of the T.V that he'd put on mute Yue turned it off plunging the room in darkness.

It was now 9.45. Sakura had turned in at 9 saying that she was tired. Of course he didn't believe her but if she was keeping up innocent pretenses then he would play along… to an extent at least. It had turned out to be a good move on her part because not long after Yukito had called to talk about her. Most of what Yukito told him Yue had already known. But he wouldn't believe Yukito on his observation of her. Sakura was what she always was. Behaving innocently for his brother only underlined her guilt in his mind. But what was really interesting was the fact that Yukito had confirmed his suspicions about that Sayaron boy. Yue was now positive that Sakura was seeing him and there was something about that boy that Yue just didn't like. He sighed and turned away from the blank Television set. Turning off the lights as he went, Yue went upstairs to the guest room he had claimed for himself. As he passed he room Yue stuck his head into Sakura's room.

The chestnut haired girl was sleeping rather ineloquently on one half of the bed the other half of her hanging rather unceremoniously over the side. Her blanket had slipped and fallen off her and was on the floor in a heap. Shaking his head with a sigh, Yue stepped into the room and walked over to the bed; at the same time thinking that her state of comfort in her sleep was no business of his. But he still bent over and picked the thick blanket off the floor and gently placed it back on Sakuras slumbering form, tucking it in just below her chin. Feeling strangely awkward, Yue took a moment to stare down at the source of all his recent annoyance frowning slightly. If he hadn't been staring at her so intently he would have missed the brief flicker of her eyelids. An instant later the flicker was gone as if it had never been and after staring at her for another moment, he shrugged. It was probably nothing

It suddenly hit him that he was thinking of her less harshly then he usually did and realized that, asleep, Sakura looked a lot more innocent then she did awake. He was about to snort when some of what Yukito had told him came to the surface. He had known that Nadeshiko Kinomoto had died when Sakura was young but he hadn't know that she had died suddenly of a illness that the doctors had not know what it was that was killing her. To have to be there knowing that your parent was dying as you looked at them. He knew something about how that must have felt like. Unlike him though, she was lucky to still have a father that loved her so dearly. He frowned harder at that. At least for Fujitaka's sake he refused to let her bring about her own end.

Quietly he made his way out of the room. At the door he stopped and glanced back at her. "Sleep well, Sakura." Closing the door behind him, Yue went to his own room and prepared for bed.

Almost an hour of trying futilely to sleep, Yue stood at the window of the guestroom that overlooked the dark street out front. He stared up at the cloudy sky longing for the moon to come out from behind the clouds for even an instant. Something, he wasn't sure what exactly drew his gaze down on to the front lawn just in time to see a shadow run across the grass and down the street.

& & &

Finally finished. Man I refuse to update if no one reviews. No stress on my part really. I just discovered, once again, the wonders of a library. And It's got a whole book case dedicated to Manga! Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Finally! Someone in this whole wide world understands me. Sigh. I write for all of you who remember that reviewing matters. Thank you all… especially you Blood lust. And you Moony. Read, review and enjoy.

**My Life My Magic**

**Tifa Strifeheart**

**Chapter Seven**

Trees and houses were both indistinguishable as the car raced through the almost empty streets, the occasional car passed by but Sakura made no indication that she had seen it. Sakura just stared out the window, the unfocused look in her eyes making it obvious to anyone that bothered to look that she was not in the present.

_The muffled footsteps on the carpet that had stopped at the edge of her bed had yet to move away. Curiosity, made her crack her eyes open and no sooner had she been able to see through the slits then she closed them again with a conscious effort to keep her face smooth. The image however stayed burned within her closed eye lids. Yue, standing over her with an intent look on his face as her just… stared. It was a long moment before she heard his footsteps retreating. He paused and she held her breath. Had he suspected that she was not asleep? She'd planned everything so perfectly he couldn't have guessed that-_

"…_Sakura." And, like that, he was gone._

Sakura frowned at re faint reflection in the car window. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't make out what he had said. What had he been doing in her room anyways? Probably checking up on her as usual luckily she had thought he would do just that and had planned to leave the house at eleven. She didn't want to think about Yue's reaction if he'd gone to check in on her just to discover that she wasn't there. He would have had a fit. Distractedly she shook her head. _Admit it Sakura, that he was checking on you isn't what's bothering you so much._ She wondered why had had even bothered to enter her room to check on her. She was so sure he would just poke his head in and then back out. The Yue she was so sure she knew would never have replaced her blanket. She touched the side of her neck. She could still remember the brush of his fingers on the side of her neck…

"Sakura!" She started as the rough sound of her name tore into her thoughts. She glanced at Sayaron who was dividing his attention between the road and staring at her with a slightly annoyed look on his face. "Sakura, where were you? I've been calling your name for a while now." His one hand was steady on the wheel as he spoke to her and he gestured with the other. Whatever it was Sayaron did, he did with a confidence that assured those around him. "Come on don't tell me that you're still worried about Yue." His voice was light but Sakura couldn't help noticing that his grip on the steering wheel tightened. She shook her head. For the most part she wasn't worried about him; at least, not in the way Sayaron thought she was.

"I'm just imagining what he'll think when he finds out that all his security measures were for nothing." Sayaron chuckled.

"Hope it puts that arrogant bastard in his place!" Sayaron chuckled again before dropping the subject. "Eriol and Tomoyo said that they will meet us there."

"I wonder how Tomoyo's going to get there. You know, with all her body guards and such. Sayaron shrugged.

"She's smart. She'll figure something out."

& & &

Entering the passenger seat of Eriols car, Tomoyo could only stare across at him her amazement plain. "How did you do that? No one has ever been able to talk my mother out of anything and you come along and talk her into _this_! She glanced down at her watch just to be sure that this was really happening. Me – outside of the house – at 12.30 in the morning, without an escort." Eriol started the engine but instead of starting off her turned to look at her a warm smile on his face and in his eyes and she couldn't help as her face reddened.

"I meant everything that I said." Above his smile his dark eyes had become serious. "I will never let anything happen to you. Not there. Trust me, we'll have a good time and I'll get you back home safe and sound." Tomoyo sat back. _I do trust you. With more the \n you know. _Her face was thoughtful as Eriol pulled out of the long driveway and started down the empty streets. She kept her gaze out the window but saw nothing; her thoughts on the person sitting mere inches beside her.

"Almost there." Tomoyo jumped as Eriol's voice suddenly filled the compact car. After such a long silence hearing him speak had startled her. She glanced over at him and nodded. Another car, slick and silver slid past Eriols window and overtook Eriol's. No, not just any car. "I-is that who I think it is?" She didn't even need Eriol to turn around to confirm her suspicions she'd know that person anywhere. Eriol only confirmed what she already realized.

"Yue… I believe." A horrified look came onto Tomoyo's face.

"Oh dear Sakura!"

& & &

Sakura was bored. It was a bit after twelve and she'd been doing nothing for the past forty-five minutes. She hadn't seen even a hair of either Eriol or Tomoyo and she had lost Sayaron in the first five minutes and was ready to go now. Everywhere kids ran absolutely wild; the entire house and as a couple of feet in all directions smelled of alcohol something she wasn't at all fond of in the slightest. Truth was she wasn't really into this kind of thing but Sayaron always dragged her with him, often playing the guilt card to get her to go out with him besides what she wanted. Sighing she dodged some of her fellow students and made her way to the kitchen looking for something relative to quite. Damn she hated being here. Flooded by a sudden tide of anger Sakura spun on her heel and went hunting for her 'date.'

She found Sayaron 10 minutes later in the back yard by the Olympic sized pool surrounded by a few guys. They were all laughing heartily at something Sayaron was saying. Sakura had never much liked the guys that guys Sayaron hung out with. He wasn't the person that see fell for when his was with them. To be truthful, she was seeing less and less of the guy she fell for. Sighing inwardly Sakura moved towards the small group and touched Sayarons arm. He turned to look down at her his dark eyes even darker in the shadow of the house.

"Sayaron, can I talk to you?" He peered down at her for a second as if he could not see her clearly something about his air seemed off. Something she couldn't place.

"Sakura?" She nodded and he brightened, smiling a bit. "Sure let's go." She led him by the hand a bit away from the party to a place that was relatively quiet. Standing in the shadows Sakura thought about what she wanted to say. Somewhere, in the shadows above her came Sayarons voice.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Sanding up straighter Sakura peered up into the shadows at where his face must be.

"Sayaron, I want to go home." He was silent. A processing silence however slowly became an angry one, she could feel it in the air and spoke up hurriedly as if to stop or even delay it. "Sayaron you have to understand, I don't _like_ it here. I don't know any of these people. The only reason that I came at all is because you wanted me to. Now that I've come I want to go home. Maybe I can make it home before Yue even-" Whatever she had been expecting it hadn't been the roar that suddenly erupted from Sayaron. She froze as he lunged for her and grabbing her wrist in a vice-like, painful grip. It was only when he lunged at her did she see his face in a beam of light that came from the house. He wasn't angry; he was enraged.

"Sayaron!" He dragged her away from the party and, no matter how hard she struggled, she couldn't get free. Roughly he dragged her to the road. Because of her fear it was a long time of silent struggling before she realized that he was taking them to where he had parked the car. "Sayaron!" He voice was desperate and had, to her dismay a hint of tears in it. This only seemed to enrage him further because he stopped and turned to her his eyes dark fire.

""I knew it! From the day you and Tomoyo tried to hide it from me in class that day!" he growled. Sakura stared up at him confused and frightened.

"Sayaron. What are you talking about?!" he let out in angry hiss and proceeded to drag her to the car. When they reached Sayarons car, he threw open one dark door and pushed her – rather forcefully – into the passengers seat. She was too shocked and petrified to think as he walked around the car and roughly entered the driver's seat. He started the engine without looking at her and stayed silent his hands clutching the steering wheel. Something tickled her senses. Senses that she had long ago learned to trust. Observing him through the corner of her eye Sakura watched him intently. There was the rage that sent shivers through her but it was something else. The way he gripped the steering wheel in a white knuckled grip and the way he squinted at the road in front of them…. Suddenly the smell that had followed them from the party struck her like a hammer between the eyes. Why hadn't she noticed it before? That smell was of… "Sayaron you're drunk!"

He turned slightly to glare at her. "Don't you dare use that accusing tone on me." Now that she was looking for the signs it was impossible _not_ to see them.

"Sayaron, please! Please stop!"

"Shut up!" he was now facing her, his hands shaking on the steering wheel. His shout had Sakura huddling against the inside of the passenger door. Don't you dare tell me what to do you little slut!" Confused she stared at him. Not to mention scared as well.

"Sayaron what-"

"When did you plan to tell me about Yue?" How long has he been screwing you senseless?!" One hand let go of the wheel to grab the front of her blouse in one large fist. "And all this time I thought it was because you weren't ready!" He spat the last out. "Not knowing that you have been sneaking around with that white haired bastard the whole time!" Sakura was speechless in the face of all his accusations and her mind – in an attempt to ignore them – grasped for anything. It picked a sound that she'd been hearing subconsciously. Sayaron shook her roughly. "Can't deny it, can you?" Cause you know that it's the truth." Sakura turned her head away from both Sayaron and his accusations. It was then she realized that the sound she'd been hearing had been honking.

"Sayaron!" Her alarmed voice had him tuning back to face the road.

"Oh shit!" Both his hands gripping the steering wheel, Sayaron stamped down on the brake… ten seconds too late.

& & &

Sobbing I hate character death… Oh no why did my story have to take such a turn… Anyways what did you think? I was planing to make this chapter longer but I think it ended just right, don't all of you? Read and review. I'm not sure what the next chapter is going to look like but I'll try harder to get it up if I learn that others actually read this.

Ok, I was watching a commercial and this idea came to me. Tell me what you think:

**Moonlight spilled into the darkened room. In it he had no lights on. Light would only disrupt what he was doing and would reveal him. Something he wanted to avoid thank you. He wasn't worried about the pale light reflecting off the lens of his high powered scope, he had angled it in such a way that the moon beams didn't fall on it's lens. It wasn't always that he found such a good vantage point and he wasn't about to waste this one. The sudden shrill ring of his cell phone split the night silence. Sighing deeply, he pushed back his chair from the eye piece and picked up the black cell on the small table within reach; never once taking his eyes off the lit window in front of him. **

"**Where are you?" He wanted to sigh but he didn't. It was never a good idea to piss of your employer. At least if he had half your pay still with him. Now after was a whole different ball game…**

"**Why?" **

"**I want to observe your progress." Now he did sigh.**

"**You are paying me to do a job and I will." There was a rumbling on the other end.**

"**So, when can I see the bitch's corpse?"**

"**When I'm done." Without waiting for a reply Yue cut the connection. He stared at the little phone for a long moment before placing back onto the tabletop and returning to the window. **

**He put one silver blue eye to the eye piece in time to see Sakura Kinomoto turn off the lights and – by the dim light of the full moon - settle into her bed. He needed to observe her more. That was his way. He needed to understand her before he killed her. **

**Because that was his job.**

So… tell me what you think. Later.


	8. Chapter 8

K next chapter up. Read and review. Oh and Bloodlust. I'm so sorry but I don't think Sayaron is going to die. He is a main character and I don't much care much for character death. But who knows, I may have a change of heart before the end of the chapter. What's good to know is that I'm not alone in my hatred of Sayaron… Now where did I leave my lit torch and pitch fork?

**My Life My Magic **

**Tifa Strifeheart**

**Chapter Eight**

Yue stared up at the white washed building. He had rarely been to hospitals in his life and never for himself. His rare occasions had been for Yukito's sake. Yue himself never seemed to be sick; he and Yukito had dumped that on one more of his talents, Yukito enviously. He walked into the hospital functioning on almost automatic; he'd been through this process repeatedly for weeks now and did it with less then half his attention. His thoughts traveled back to the night that Sakura had snuck out to go to that party.

_Yue strode confidently through the mass of teenagers his eyes sharp and searching for his charge. She was here somewhere and he was going to take her home. Why she had to behave so childish and sneak out of the house was beyond him. But then… why she would come to a party like this was also. He would have loved to have brought Yukito with his so he could see how innocent Sakura really was. He rubbed his nose with a thumb. The smell of alcohol was terrible in here. It almost made him glad that he was too busy taking care of himself and Yukito in high school to have time for any of this. He was becoming frustrated with his inability to find Sakura in this mess of teenage life when he saw Tomoyo gazing around her up ahead. He made his way towards her not caring for the complaints of drunken teenagers that he pushed aside on his way over to her. Tomoyo turned and saw him as he covered the last few steps over to her. He stood in front of her looking down and Tomoyo paled._

"_Where is she." Tomoyo shook her head, black hair swaying with the movement._

"_We don't know?" Yue arched an eyebrow and Tomoyo blushed realizing that she had said 'We' rather then 'I.' At that moment a dark haired, dark eyed guy came up behind her. _

"_Tomoyo she was here but it looks like she and Sayaron left early…" It was then that he noticed Yue standing in front of Tomoyo. He looked up and froze as their eyes met. There was something about this guy. Something in his eyes…_

"_Oh." Tomoyo looked from one guy to the other a tad bit uncomfortably. "Umm… Eriol this is Yue, Yue, Eriol." Eriol offered his hand and Yue had the presence of mind to give the offending limb a cold stare. When he looked back into those dark eyes he saw an amusement that struck him as extremely familiar. As if he'd spent a lifetime with those eyes. Strangely they reminded him of Fujitaka… But right now none of that concerned him. He mentally shook his head. _

"_You said something of Sakura." It wasn't a question but Eriol nodded anyways._

"_Yeah, looks like she and Sayaron left less then ten minutes ago. Someone noticed Sakura pouting. Maybe he took her home?" Eriol hadn't yet finished before Yue turned on them and walked away. Eriol and Tomoyo exchanged glances before following after him. Less then five minutes later Yue was driving down the silent streets fully aware that Eriol and Tomoyo were behind him but that wasn't his problem; finding Sakura was his major concern. _

_Along the road flashed the warning lights and as he got closer he realized that they were hazard lights. He'd already turned away and had gotten a couple of feet away when he recognized the insistent honking that came from Eriols car. Slowing he looked in his rear view mirror. Tomoyo and Eriol had parked at the side of the road and were coming out of the car. Eriol was gesturing for him to come back. With an exasperated sigh he u-turned smoothly and approached them slowly and parked opposite them. He got out of the car and started towards Tomoyo and Eriol. When the yellow lights from the hazard pylons flashed onto her face Yue saw how pale her face suddenly was. Eriol's face was also grim as he too stared at the joined truck and car. Taking their expressions in Yue frowned._

"_What is it?" Tomoyo, like her voice, shook._

"_Tha-That's- Oh my God!" She fell against Eriol sobbing violently. Normally rational this behavior from Tomoyo alarmed him. He turned to Eriol._

"_What." Eriols face had become grimmer. _

"_We recognized that car. It belongs to Sayaron." Understanding slapped him and jerkily he turned to the accident site where firemen had just cut open the drivers door. Sayarons unconscious body came out of the wreckage and he was hurried rushed away on a stretcher. Something inside him tightened uncomfortably as he stared at the opening they had made and watched a firefighter that had brought Sayaron out of the mangled car go back inside it. Time seemed to freeze around him as he waited, then, as if time had resumed at a snails pace, the Firefighter slowly backed out of the car. Sakura looked like a doll; one that had been shattered. That thing inside him that had steadily been growing tighter suddenly loosened and fell away…_

The lobby in the hospital wasn't very crowded, but then it was only 9 am. There was still time. White had always been a color he had viewed with a type of fondness but the stark white of this hospital only made him feel awkward. This was a whiteness associated with death and sickness and, now, with his failure to protect Sakura. Last night he'd stayed in this hospital while they had worked on Sakura and Sayaron and had come to terms with the fact that that Fujitaka had not only left him to take care of Sakura but to protect her. _Job well done huh?_ He had let his dislike for Sakura get the better of him. But last night he couldn't bring up a _why_.

Both Tomoyo and Eriol had stayed with him both silent, Tomoyo crying into Eriols chest, him with an arm around her looking grim. They had lent one another strength as they waited. Tomoyo had fallen asleep sometime during the night but when Eriol attempted to take her home she sleepily refused. Unable to stay in the hospital any longer he had left in the wee hours of the morning. Driving around hadn't helped but it had been all he could do to clear the tension in his mind. Walking up to the reception desk he asked for Sakura's room. The nurse told him that she had a message for him. He just stared at her wondering what that had to do with Sakura until the flustered young woman gave him a folded piece of paper.

_I took Tomoyo home after seeing Sakura. She is unconscious and is expected to be for a long time. We'll be back later._

_Eriol _

Yue looked up. The young woman gulped at scurried out of the room Yue followed in her wake.

& & &

The sun was just setting lighting the sky ablaze in beautiful violets, oranges and crimsons. All one had to do was glance out the window to be entranced by the beauty of sky meeting ocean in a shock of color. But Fujitaka Kinomoto wouldn't have noticed the sight causing people across the city to hold their breath in wonder. He sat alone at the desk in the room given to him but this night he wasn't sitting there with the light on and looking over his notes or peering at pictures of interesting finds. He was sitting still in the dark room elbows on the desktop and holding his head in both hands; his fingers tangled in his hair as if he had stopped in the process of running his hands through it. He'd been sitting here for well over an hour but had yet to move.

He knew something was wrong back at home. Something inside him told that Sakura was in trouble or hurt or both. He knew it down to his very core that something had happened to his little girl but at the same time, he knew that he mustn't go to her. He knew that there was something that she had to do on her own and his being there wouldn't help matters. He didn't know how he knew but was sure that the feeling was right. That his youngest child, his only daughter, was in danger and he couldn't be there to make the pain go away, couldn't hold her and make everything right the way he did when she was younger. He knew his daughter and all the things she got into watching over her from afar. She always tried to act stronger then she was, and needed someone to be by her no matter what. He only hoped that Yue could help her with any trial that came her way. He hoped Yue could keep her safe…

A sudden sob tore from deep in his throat and it was only then that he realized that at some time he had begun to cry. As if the realization opened the flood gates Fujitaka lowered himself on to his arms and began to sob helplessly. Standing behind him Nadeshiko Kinomoto watched her husband's pain, tears silently running down her cheeks. Silently she rested a hand on Fujitaka's head and began to pet his hair. She bent and began to whisper into his ear. Slowly the professor's tears slowed then stopped as he fell asleep. Nadeshiko sat with him silently watching him, sadness in her emerald eyes, in the fading light of the setting sun.

& & &

Sakura groaned. She'd been dreaming about something but wasn't quite sure what it had been. She tried to open her eye but even the tiny movement was exhausting. She had no idea where she was, as a matter of fact, she was drawing a blank when she tried to recall how. She thought back. _The party._ That's right she had snuck out of the house to go to the bash with Sayaron. His name triggered the memory of his anger. _'That's right he dragged me out of the party… He called me a slut.'_ She sighed. Why had he said such nasty things to her? She mentally tucked that train of thought away for later examination. Wondering about that now wouldn't tell her how she got here.

Now she could see the ceiling above. It was pure white. Dimly she heard a rhythmic beeping that seemed somehow strangely familiar along with the smell that tickled something in the back of her head. These were things she knew but had forgotten. Thinking about them made her want to curl herself in a ball and whimper. Those too she pushed away; away to the very edge of her consciousness where she barley registered them. Sayaron had dragged her to the car; they had left the party and then she realized that he was drunk… Suddenly her throat tightened with uncontrollable fear and, this time, she did whimper. At this point she wanted to stop remembering but the floodgates had been opened and the memories came forth of their own accord. She remembered, Sayaron grabbing her, remembered hearing the trucks horn blaring remembered watching the truck smash into the small car, remembered the feel of metal crushing in all around her…

With a gasp Sakura sat bolt upright her hands fly to her neck. She stared down blindly at the white bed sheets. She wasn't in the white walled room that surrounded her but back in the passengers' seat of Sayarons car feeling the metal crushing around her. Hearing the terrible sound of metal bending and twisting. She stared to gasp trying to get her breath back. _Not again!_ Suddenly someone was beside her speaking low in her ear, soothing her even though she couldn't understand what the voice was saying. Slowly the vision of her death faded away to be replaced by white walls; the sounds of crushing metal fading into a steady beeping. Sigh with a relief that left her weak Sakura leaned towards that comforting person and dug her face in the warmth of their stomach. I was a long moment that she just stayed there breathing in that rich scent before she looked up at her life line.

She'd been thinking about Sayaron while she had lent against his chest. Even though they had fought and she had seen a side of him that she had never seen before and had scared her, she still knew that it would be him to soothe her when she was gripped by such fear. This is why she was shocked, yet strangely not, when she looked up to meet a pair of light blue eyes. Yue stared back down at her still stroking her hair in the soothing way he had been doing since, his eyes held a kind of defiance that told her to say anything about it. To her surprise, she didn't resent Yue's presence as she thought she would have. With a sigh she turned her head and kept her check pressed against his chest just breathing in the scent of him. In the car, for an instant, her mind had gone to Yue. She didn't want to break the silence but she had to.

"Where-"Her voice was horse even to her but she had to know. "Where's- Where's Sayaron?" The hand stroking her hair froze. Sakura looked up at Yue who had turned away. His reaction alarmed her and she started to sit up. "Yue where's Sayaron." With an angry noise he let go of her and walked to the other side of the room. He stopped at the window and stared out of it silently. "Yue. Please." Now she was scared. "Please what happened to him?" Yue whirled around.

"I don't know." His voice was a low hiss. "If I had my way he'd be dead." Sakura gasped.

"Yue! Don't you dare say things like that about Sayaron!" Yue stood glaring at her from across the room and it was only then that she saw the difference in him. His hair seemed wiry not as full and lacking its usual sheen and look as if he had repeatedly ran his hands through it. He had bags under his eyes and the lines that sometimes appeared between his eyes were deeper and more defined. He didn't look his crisp and elegant self, more like haggard. His cloths, she couldn't help notice were rumpled. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"And why not?" Sakura just stared at him. She had completely forgotten what they had been talking about. He looked so... un-Yue like. She couldn't remember ever seen him close to this in all the time she had known him.

"Yue…" The soft spoken word seemed to have made something in him snap. In two long strides he was back beside the bed glaring down at her.

"If he had died in that accident fate would have been _far_ to kind to him." Sakura leaned away from that icy anger when it suddenly hit her. He had been worried.

"How- How long have I been here?" His arms crossed over his chest Yue looked away his voice was tight.

"Tomorrow makes three weeks." Sakura gasped. "You were foolish. If you had only listened to me none of this would have happened." She made a sound in her throat and he turned away from her. "Get your rest." Before he had taken a step she grabbed his wrist. He glanced at her over his shoulder and she let go, eyes downcast.

"I'm sorry Yue." He faced forward once again.

"Why are you apologizing to me? I have no need for it." It shouldn't have hurt but it did.

"Yue I-" Sakura broke off as the door opened. Tomoyo stuck her head in and when she saw that Sakura was awake she let out a high pitched scream and her face lit up. She was instantly at Sakura's side.

"Sakura! You're finally awake!" She smiled at her best friend. Eriol came up behind Tomoyo and she smiled at him too not being able to help noticing that Yue had gone.

"Yeah. I feel tired and a bit sore. Hey! What's wrong Tomoyo?" the violet haired girl had begun to cry where she knelt at the bedside.

"I was so afraid you just lay there and wouldn't wake up." She looked up at Sakura with her tear streamed face. "Promise me you'll never do that again!" Sakura laughed, it was a bit strained at the tightness in her throat.

"I never planned to do that in the first place." She bent down to hug Tomoyo who eagerly hugged back. When she looked up again she saw Eriol watching them. He smiled.

"I'm glad you're back, Sakura." She nodded.

"I'm glad to be back." She hesitated a moment. "Umm… Eriol? Please what happened to Sayaron?" Eriol turned his face away but unlike Yue he did it with an air of uncertainty. The fear that she felt when she first woke up rushed back again.

"Sakura. I don't know how to tell you this but…"

& & &

He'd driven around. That was all he could think of to do to ease his mind so it was no surprise that he had ended up here. Yue stepped out of the car and approached the small house. Why had he been so angry when Sakura had awoken asking for Sayaron? He wasn't really sure the answer to that. Then again he was coming short on answers. Like the reason why he had sat by Sakuras bed watching her in her coma. Why he had rarely left that hospital only when in the case that food or the need of a bath drove him to? Why he wanted to kill the person who had hurt her with his bare hands? Why he was wracked with the guilt of not being able to protect her… He didn't understand why he was so confused. He hardly liked the troublesome girl. Still lost in thought he rang the door bell. He always found peace and help here; he hoped he would once again. As soon as the door opened, however, he knew that may not just be the case this time.

"Yukito what happened?!" Yukito's normally calm and gentle face had a red tinge to it his eyes were swollen and his face wet. Yukito shook his head as he rubbed a hand across his face.

"It's funny because I was just thinking about you." He tried to laugh and failed miserably. Yue gave him a hard look. Wrapping and arm around his brothers shoulder, Yue steered him into the house closing the door behind him. He turned to Yukito.

"Now tell me what the problem is." Yukito pointed at the dining table where there was a piece of paper and an open envelope. Walking across the room Yue picked up the letter.

_Dear Yuki,_

_It has been a long time hasn't it. I'm writing this to tell you that I'm coming back to Tomoeda, and I want to see you again. Whatever happened between us before doesn't change what you meant and still mean to me now. I hope we can leave the past in the past and, if anything, meet one another as friends once again. _

_Waiting till I see you once again._

Yue knew this hand and this style, he looked up at Yukito. "This means…" Yukito nodded.

"Touya's coming home."

& & &

The elderly Kaho Mizuki turned away from the balcony and entered the mansion. As she stepped into the building the old woman seemed to fade and was replaced by a younger red haired woman. Silently Kaho made her way through the familiar halls. Today she and her _husband_ had been given the day off. She stepped into the parlor and sat down in the large velvet chair before the ever lit fireplace. At the foot of the chair sat a giant cat of pray. What made Ceroberos different however were the angelic wings and jewels that encrusted his body. He was staring intently into the fire.

"She's hurt…" Kaho nodded.

"Yes. That she is. But Eriol knows what he's doing." He glanced up at her.

"How are you so sure?" She was silent a long moment.

"I trust him." Ceroberos snorted and she looked down at him. "Do you forget who he is? Who he once was?" There was a long silence.

"No." Ceroberos said finally. "I haven't forgotten. I just don't like to see her get hurt…" Silently they both gazed into the fireplace. Both seeing more then the flames themselves…

& & &

So sorry that took so long. Review and tell me what you think. Oh and if anyone has an idea of what could cause Yukito and Touya have a falling out? I have an idea but I'm open to suggestions. LOL Later. Please read and review. can anyone tell me how to get indents in this formatting? I can't seem to figure it out.. anyways Ja.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry that this took so long

Sorry that this took so long. My laptop and desktop had a plot going on. The computer crashed days after the ac charger for my laptop shorted. It was terrible but I pulled through. Anyways this is the next chapter. Enjoy.

Oh I'd like to just note – since I haven't – CCS isn't mine If it was I don't understand what I would be doing here…

**My Life My Magic**

**Tifa Strifeheart **

**Chapter Nine**

It was too much. Too much was happening too soon. Yue had listened to Yukito and had been there from him and when he had finally calmed down he had asked Yue what was wrong. Yue had been unable to unload on Yukito and had told him the good news; Yukitos mood had lifted when he heard that Sakura had finally woken up. _"I'm so happy that she's all right and not only for her. I'm happy for your sake too Yue." _He had been unable to reply to that and had left. He had gone home, taken a shower and had finally gotten a full meal in weeks but he had been unable to stay settled. He continued to drive. He couldn't go back to Sakura. Even though he been by her side for the last three weeks he couldn't bring himself to go to her now that she was awake. He stopped and looked around realizing where he had come to. He was back at the hospital. Looking up at the white washed building, he realized that he hadn't come here for Sakura this time.

It wasn't hard for him to get the information he needed Due to the fact that he had been in and out of the hospital for almost a month now he was pretty well known; the fact that most of the nurses were female didn't hurt either. The corridor on the third floor was empty and his footsteps echoed in it. He was glad he had gone home before coming here, he was glad that he was presentable at least for this. The corridor remained empty as he slipped into the room he had probably been heading for since he left Yukitos place. The lights were dimmed down and the curtains drawn so the room was darkened. The figure in the beds chest moved slowly up and down rhythmically as he slept. Slowly, Yue approached the bed.

Sakura had come off with a broken arm and a concussion that left her in a coma; he however got off with barely a starch. What she was fighting for her life, Sayaron was being quietly observed by doctors extending his stay to avoid police interrogation about the accident Yue stood beside the bed, his arms crossed tight to the point of pain he didn't feel. He was fine while Sakura suffered. Almost unconsciously, Yues arms uncrossed. He leaned over the bed and with one hand pulled the blanket off his head. Slowly, Yue ran a hand over his cheek, so softly. His face was peaceful as he slept. The image of Sakuras face twisted with pain in those brief times her coma lessened into sleep flashed across his face.

Yue's arm rose over his leaning body and his hand moved as if _gripping_ something. Yue intently stared at that face. He wasn't one to feel emotion easily so the loathing that welled up and hatred that stabbed him somewhere in his chest surprised and confused him in a small portion of his mind but that was so distant right now. Right now, all he could see was that face, the bastard that harmed Sakura. There was a glowing. Pale and cold from somewhere beside him but that didn't matter, all that mattered now was Sayaron.

"Yue!" The door behind him slammed with a bang and Yue jerked upright with a start, the crashing waves of icy anger he had been feeling receding suddenly. Receding but not disappearing entirely. Turning, he saw Eriol standing there the hand he'd used to open the door still outstretched. Slowly he dropped his arm. Eriol stared from Yue to Sayaron still asleep on the bed and back to Yue again. "Yue? Are you alright?" Slowly Yue shook his head.

"Yes. Yes I'm fine." Eriol entered the room and shut the door behind him. Eriol approached the bed and glanced down at Sayaron. After a moment, he looked back up at Yue. Yue had gone back to looking at Sayaron and his clenched fists didn't go unnoticed by Eriol. He didn't say anything and Yue began feeling the pressure, something very un-like him. He knew Eriol would wait. Somehow, he just knew. "I was just so angry." Yues eyes didn't leave Sayaron as he spoke. "He hurt her and there was nothing I could do." Yue faced away. "She was my responsibility…" After a long moment of silence, Yue looked over at Eriol. "I wanted to…" With an enraged sound Yue turned away from Eriol and made his way to the door.

"Yue…" There was something in Eriols voice that Yue couldn't walk away from. He stopped and glance over his shoulder at the dark haired man. "It's okay to be angry. Nevertheless, if you feel guilty why not channel that anger into protecting her? If anything it's obvious she's not as strong as she acts." Yue's gaze fell to the floor for a moment before her walked out of the room without another word.

&

Sakura stretched in the sunlight as she looked up at her house. It had been two weeks since she had awoken in the hospital and she was finally allowed to go home. Tomoyo opened the front door for her and Sakura grinned at her best friend as she limped into the familiar building with the help of her crutches. "Thanks."

"Now you know what the doctor said Sakura," Sakura glanced behind her at Eriol who entered the house with her duffle bag and who brought up the rear. She turned back to Tomoyo still grinning in relief in finally coming home, even if that was with a cast on her leg. "You have to go straight to your room and rest." Sakura couldn't help laughing aloud as she hobbled down the main hall. When she got to the staircase however, her laugh turned into a groan half way.

"Aww… how am I suppose to…" She trailed off as an arm came around her waist. She didn't have a chance to react as Yue took her crutches and handed them to Tomoyo. In one move, Yue swung Sakura up into his arms and silently began going up the stairs. Over his shoulder, Sakura exchanged shocked looks with Tomoyo but neither one of them said anything; for Yue had been in a mood that they all sensed and were wary of. So Tomoyo followed the pair up the stairs with Eriol bringing up the rear. When they were in her room, Yue gently laid Sakura on the bed so that she sat upright against the pillows Immediately Tomoyo was by the side of the bed, leaning the crutches against the wall. Carefully she took a seat beside Sakura.

"Well, that solves that." Tomoyo watched Sakura nod, a slightly confused look on her face as she watched Yue walk out of the room. She glanced at the doorway in time to see the tall mans departing back. She'd begun to suspect something about Yue, after watching him while Sakura had been in her coma, and it was all becoming more clear that is, if her suspicions were correct. She smiled back at Sakura who had a frown on her face and seemed to be staring off in the distance. "Don't worry about Yue He's just worried about you" Sakura let out a small laugh that didn't have as much bitterness as it once had.

"As if that's even _possible_. Don't make bad jokes like that Tomoyo, he might hear you." At that Tomoyo laughed. Leaning against the wall Eriol watched the pair smiling slightly. With a sigh, loud enough to catch the girls' attention, he pushed off the wall.

"I think I'll leave you two to talk." Sakura made to protest but Eriol just smiled at her. "It's alright Sakura you just recover." With that he was gone the two teen's shared a look before giggling as one. Sakura couldn't help the feeling of elation she was experiencing. It was good to be home.

& & &

She was so board. She knew that she shouldn't be but she was She'd been sitting in bed for the longest time and she wasn't used to staying in one place so long. Beside, the books that she had on her nightstand were anything but enticing and there was nothing on TV. Tomoyo and Eriol had left almost three hours ago promising that they'd come back the next day. She sighed. Tomorrow could not come soon enough. To make matters worse she'd been feeling that tell-a-tale sign that she had to use the bathroom and that meant standing up. With a heavy sigh, she dragged herself out of bed and onto her crutches. It took quite a while for her to get to the bathroom and to use it and when she was done; she had no desire to return to her bed shaped prison. With newfound resolve, Sakura turned to her biggest challenge yet. The staircase.

& & &

Yue stared awake. He didn't know when he had fallen asleep. Slightly groggy, he glanced over at the wall clock. It had been almost three hours since Tomoyo and Eriol had left. _"It's not your fault Yue. Don't blame yourself." _Eriols words before he had left echoed in his mind but he still could not shake the feeling of guilt that lay heavily on him. With a deep sigh, Yue dragged a hand through his silver hair. Lord, he was such a mess. His head jerked up at a sound in the kitchen. Automatically all his senses went on high alert. Wound like a spring, Yue stood up slowly and made his way silently through the house. It was almost midnight so the idea that someone would be creeping around set all his nerves on edge. He drowned slightly as he saw the lights pouring out of the room kitchen. An intruder would not turn on all the lights on and if it wasn't an intruder then it could only be… no she wouldn't have. The wound up spring loosened slightly only to become rewound by the anger that suddenly washed over him. His long strides quickly ate ground as he approached the kitchen and, without pause, he entered the kitchen. Sakura was standing at one wall of the kitchen a crutch under one arm and reaching up into a cupboard that she obviously couldn't reach from ground level. She was straining on her one good foot and barley keeping her balance; in hindsight he would realize that surprising her hadn't be the best thing to do, but that would be _much_ later on.

"What do you think you're doing?" His anger made his voice a sharp hiss. Obviously, she hadn't heard his approach for she started in surprise and, inevitably lost her balance. He was moving before he realized it and caught Sakura mid-fall. She gripped his shirt, panting slightly, her face a bit pale.

"That was a close one." She seemed to realize where she was or, more accurately, whose arms she was in, and made to push away. She would have succeeded if Yue didn't suddenly tighten his grip on her.

"I asked you a question." Sakura looked up into his face then hung her head with a sigh. She must have realized that she wasn't going to get out of this easily.

"I was board. I wanted to-" She cut off abruptly as he lifted swung her up into his arms.

"You shouldn't have come down here." She made an exasperated sound.

"What _should_ I have done _Yue_? Called you?" He knew that she meant it sarcastically but he nodded anyways.

"Yes." Sakura snorted

"Yeah. Fat chance of that ever happening." She waved the crutch that was still in her hand as Yue got off the staircase and onto the second floor. "Who helps someone with a broken leg and forgets to take the crutch from them?" She sighed and waved the crutch again. Yue felt his temper lowering and rolled his eyes. With one leg, he lightly kicked Sakura's room door open

"If you keep that up we'll fa-" Yue broke off half way as he started to fall. Somehow, Sakura had swung her crutch wide enough to get it in the way of his moving legs. Instinctively his hands moved to protect Sakuras head and hip and braced her for impact. Yue lay still, his hands still stung slightly from impact. Slowly the shock began to wear off as his senses slowly returned to him. He'd held many women before but none had ever felt like this. None had ever smelled quite like this, a smell that seemed to intoxicate him. Unconsciously his arms tightened and he moved his face a bit deeper into her hair. Even as he breathed in a scent that was only hers, his sense of touch went into ultra-sensitive and every curve of her pressed against him seemed to scream out.

"Uhhh…" He was jerked back to reality at the sound of Sakuras moan. _'What am I doing?!'_ Slowly he took the hand out from under her waist and levered himself up slightly.

"Are you alright?" She shook her head then glared up at him. Watching her, Yue felt something within him tighten.

"The hell do you think? I only fell down flat wearing a cast." He was trying to concentrate on her words but his eyes fell to her lips. "So, you want me to thank you now or-" Once again Yue's body moved of its own accord and Sakura was cut off as his lips came crashing down on hers.

& & & &

You know it just hit me Sakura is sooo out of character for this fic shrug. I just can't keep up with keeping Sakura bad. It just doesn't fit her. Well anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter! Pls. R&R


	10. Chapter 10

Finally next chapter, the coupling in this chapter is mainly Sakura and Yue and Yukito and Toya. Read and review.

**My life my Magic**

**Tifa Strifeheart**

**Chapter Ten**

Sakura froze. She didn't understand what was happening. One minute she been yelling at Yue, the next he was on top of her kissing her fiercely. Lightning spread from her lips and raced through her body and she instinctively sighed. Yue took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth of preceded to thoroughly explore it. Never before had she felt such heat, not even with Sayaron and thoughts of _who _exactly this was faded as she surrendered to the new sensations.

Yue wasn't thinking when he bent to kiss her and his thoughts hadn't returned as he did. He suspected that getting a kiss out of her would be a challenge but, not long after, she sighed, opening her mouth and allowing him access. Something in his stomach tightened as he pulled him closer and probed her cavity, that sharp tongue of hers unusually passive. He'd been with many women, both in a relationship and otherwise, but none had made him so excited so soon. Thoughts of what he wanted to do right there on her room carpet fill his head. Yue suddenly felt her soften and she stirred beneath him.

What was he doing! This was Sakura Kinomoto, the same Sakura he had failed to take proper care of. With more reluctance then he wanted to admit to himself, Yue tore his lips away from hers and stared down at her, shock etched onto his face. He had his hands planted on either side of her and she stared up at him. The silence dragged on for a long moment as the two stared at one another. Abruptly, Sakura turned her face away from Yue.

"Get off me." Her voice was tight and Yue didn't think twice before standing up. He offered a hand to help her up and, only after she realized that she couldn't stand up by her own steam, did she take his hand and allow him to help her up. As soon as she was standing, she pulled her arm away from him. She bent down to get her fallen crutch and when she straightened the cold look that had been on her face had turned into a glare. "What the _hell_ was that?" Anger rising in her voice with every word, she suddenly shook her head. "What the hell was that for?!"

Yue watched her getting angry through blind eyes. He was too shaken up to see or hear anything. He'd never lost control of his will power like that before. He'd never before felt the need to do something so badly that he ignored his sense of reason. The urge to kiss her had been so strong... With a sigh he covered his face with his hand. "What the hell are you upset about?! Who the hell gave you the right to do – to molest me like that?" Yue cracked open an eye and stared at Sakura through his fingers. This was just one more reason why he'd never lost his senses – all the messy consequences. Sighing again, he removed his hand from his face and turned to look at her. Slowly he raised one eloquent eyebrow, his face a cold mask.

"If I am not mistaken, you were just as willing a contestant as I." She stiffened.

"Bastard!" He shook his head.

"And thus the child resorts to name calling." He didn't know when in these few minutes he had decided it, but he wouldn't apologize. He didn't regret it and had to admit that he would do it again. Glancing at her tightened mouth, the tightness in his stomach that had finally eased began to make its presence known. Not willing to get pulled in again, Yue turned on his heel.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Yue didn't stop.

"That is no business of yours." That was all he could think of as he made a hasty retreat. At the foot of the stairs, when he was sure that Sakura wouldn't burst out of her room at any moment, he sat down and put his head in his hand.

"What the hell..." What was happening to him? And why the hell did it have anything to do with Sakura. Annoyed at his lack of decent answers as well as the memory of her pressed against him, Yue sighed. Fujita's date of return was marked on the kitchen calendar; he might as well count the days till he'd be free. Outside, thunder echoed through the cloudy night sky.

& & &

The only light on in the moderately sized living room was the small lamp that Yukito was using to read. The darkly lit room would have been a bother but Yukito had long ago stopped reading and now simply stared down at the page he'd been on for well over twenty minutes. Sighing deeply he flipped to the back of the book and pulled out the source of his distraction. Silently he read over the words of Toya's letter. Sighing, he stood up and made his way to the kitchen, leaving the open letter on the table beside the lamp. The sounds of his footsteps were masked at the relentless pounding of the rain outside. Setting down the now empty cup, Yukito wished silently that Yue was here. His brother was a comfort, just being there would have made things better, and he was sure.

Suddenly the door bell rang. Smiling a little to himself, Yukito went to answer it. This had so often happened before. He would think of Yue and, almost like magic, he would be there already knowing that something was bothering him. He put a hand on the door knob and unlocked it. He'd only been able to find someone who soothed him as Yue did once before, someone who he wanted to be there for and to support and did the same for him by just being there. There had only been one other person he cared – had cared – for more than Yue and that had been Sakura's elder brother. That had been-

"Toya?" The brunette stood on the door step, face grim and soaking wet. At the sight of him Yukitos chest constricted. What was he doing here? Toya silently stared down at him from behind his wet bangs and, like a deer caught in the headlights of an incoming car, Yukito stared back. Unable to move. _Afraid_ to move for fear that Toya would disappear if he did. Afraid that he wouldn't. After what to Yukito felt like forever, Toya moved, slowly he pushed his bangs out of his face.

"So you mind if I come in?" With a start, more due to hearing Toyas deep voice rather than the suddenness of his request, Yukito stepped aside for him to come in.

"I'm sorry Toya." He hoped that Toya didn't hear the shaking in his voice. He shut the door behind him. "You're soaking wet. Come into the living room, I'll get you something to dry off with." Yukito lead him into the living room and left him there to go get a towel. What could Toya possibly be doing here? In the note it said that he was coming home but he thought that he would've heard something about his return before hand. He thought he'd be ready. Pulling a Towel out from the upstairs closet, Yukito paused for a moment. Why had he come back? He'd thought he was starting to heal. It had been two years already. God, he thought he was over it! Shaking his head. Yukito closed the closet door and went back down stairs.

At the living room entrance, Yukito froze. Toya had taken off his shirt and socks and stood in only his jeans. His silhouette against the lamp light sent shivers down Yukitos back. So distracted was he, that it took him a moment to realize that Toya was holding the letter Yukito had been reading earlier. _'Now he'll think that I'm still obsessing over him.'_ Feigning cheerfulness, Yukito made his presence know.

"Here you are." He walked across the room and handed the towel to Toya. "Use that to get dry. You can use my dryer for your cloths; I still have some pants in there so you can wear one of those while your clothes dry." He knew that he was babbling but he just couldn't help it. This was his attempt to ease the tension he felt in every one of his muscles. "I'll-I'll go make us some tea. Don't want you catching a cold." Yukito turned.

He hadn't heard Toya's footsteps but his arms suddenly came from behind and wrapped around him. Before he knew it he was being held against Toya's chest, Toyas head resting on his shoulder. Yukito stiffened. How could he do this? Why? Wasn't being hurt once enough? The worst part of all was that he couldn't let this other man go. To him Toya was and always would be his best friend.

"Let go of me." Toya shook his head against his shoulder.

"No. I won't." Yukito sighed. Inside he was breaking up. He couldn't let Toya see how much he was affecting him.

"What do you want from me Toya?" Toya was silent for a long moment.

"Nothing... Everything." Now Yukito was getting angry, something usually very hard to do. He struggled in Toya's embrace which only tightened.

"Let go of me Toya." Again the brunette shook his head. "This is not fair, Toya! Playing with me like this isn't fair!" Toyas grip didn't loosen as Yukito did his best to free himself. Sighing in defeat, Yukito slumped forward in defeat. The other man had always been stronger than him. "Please," his voice had fallen to a whisper. "Please Toya." There was a moment's hesitation before Toyas hold loosened slightly. However, instead of releasing him, Toya put his large hands on Yukitos waist and turned him around to face him.

"Yuki... Yuki I-." Yukito turned his face away. He couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand the games that Toya was playing on him. He knew how he felt. Toya knew and still. He was ashamed. A shamed of not being able to get over his, once best friend. Ashamed of the picture he had under his pillow that he spent hours a day looking at. He was ashamed of his love for Toya, only because the other man hadn't been able to return it and he hadn't been able o let it go.

"I-I'm sorry Toya, I shouldn't have-" Before he had the chance to finish, Toya turned his face to face him and kissed him cutting off what was left of the apology. Yukito froze. He couldn't understand what was happening. He knew he should push Toya away, knew he could only get hurt and yet... The hands he knew should be pushing Toya away held his shoulders as if the other man was the only thing keeping Yukito up. With one last look at Toyas face Yukitos eyes slid shut.

Sensing his change, One of Toyas hands moved into Yukitos hair, tilting Yukitos head and the other arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer. When his tongue ran across Yukitos bottom lip, Yukito opened his mouth and allowed Toya access, only wanting to be closer to the other man. It was a long time before the separated, but then Toya only left his mouth to explore his neck leaving kisses and nips in his wake.

Yukito couldn't see, he couldn't hear. All he could feel was the line of fire that Toya left on his skin. The heat spread throughout his entire body, taking the strength out of his legs and it was only Toyas arms around his waist kept him from sinking to the floor. "Yuki..." Yukito shuttered as Toya's warm breath fanned across his neck. "I've dreamed. Oh, what I've dreamed..." Toyas voice was hindering whatever senses he had left. All he wanted to do was surrender to the sensations that washed over him in and get lost in it. All he wanted to do was... Something screamed in the back of his mind and, before her realised what he was doing, Yukito had torn out of Toyas embrace.

Yukito was panting and held the front of his now partially open shirt. He was visibly shaking and couldn't stop. What was happening? "To-Toya? What-?" Toya hadn't moved from where he had held Yukito. His eyes had darkened and he crossed his arms over his chest. He stared at Yukito like prey that he hunted... and would eventually catch.

"That's not like you Yukito. If you want to ask what I want then answer is simple." He smiled then, a sexy smile that made him shiver with anticipation. "All I want, Yuki, is you."

& & &

K surprisingly that took really quick to type considering how long it has been since I last updated. So I considered adding a lemon. If you want to see a lemon in the next chapter tell me if you don't tell me that too. And if you have a thing against yaoi (sori if this seems rude but) I don't really wanna hear it. LOL Well read and review.


	11. Chapter 11

So this is so I pretty sure that I have to keep thing above a certain rating. So there won't be a yaoi lemon in this chapter (probably not in this fic) which I have to say now is really just too bad. But what are you going to do? The powers that be make up the rules us mortals have to follow them.

Well _finally _the next chapter is up! dodges random fruit thrown at her. Well I'm sorry; my _life_ has been getting in my way. Thinking about it I realise that this story has taken on a life of its own. So much so, that I'm no longer sure where it's going anymore. All the same...

Read and review it'll mean a lot.

**My Life My Magic**

**Card Captor Sakura**

**Tifa Strifeheart**

**Chapter Eleven**

About a week had passed since he and Sakura had shared a kiss on her rooms' carpeted floor and even now Yue couldn't get it out of his mind. How soft her lips felt pressed against his, how her body seemed to melt when she had sighed in surrender. With a groan he ran a hand through silver locks realising where his mind was wandering to. A place it had been wander quite a bit these past few days. Their relationship hadn't much changed; only got a tad bit tenser if that was even possible. Sakura refused to speak again on the matter, as if it had never happened. Yue was all too eager to co-operate, if only _other_ parts of his anatomy would do the same.

What had been a suprise was the arrival of her older brother, Toya, the very next morning. More surprising still had been that the Kinomoto boy; Yue still wasn't ready to recognize him as any type of man, had _his younger brother _in tow. When Yue had given his brother a questioning look Yukito had merely shaken his head and continued o avert his gaze. Toya had noticed the look and disapproved glaring heatedly at Yue who was only happy to return the gesture. Sakura, not as innocently clueless as Yue would have thought, had, at the moment, jumped up declaring that she was going to get them all snacks and dragging a startled Yukito along with her. Yue could still recall Yukitos weak protests.

_As the last of his younger brother disappeared from the room, Yue turned his gaze back to Toya whose eyes had never left him. Rather than glaring, Yue crossed his arms and gave Toya a cold stare. "What do you want with Yukito?" Toya snorted._

"_I don't see how that's any of your business." Yue cocked his head slight to one side, face a blank sheet of ice._

"_Oh? You don't see how protecting my own is any of my business." _

"_You say it as if Yuki belonged to you." Yue uncrossed his arms._

"_Better I then you; you who broke him and left without a word." Toya flinched as if Yue had hurt him physically. "After what you did, what right do you have to come back to him?" Yue shook his main of silver hair. An agitated gesture. "He deserves better then you." As Yue had been talking Toyas face had been slowly getting darker. A reaction that Yue didn't fail to notice. _

"_You think I don't know that!" The strain of keeping his voice level was only too obvious to Yue who just kept silent and watched him. "I was an ass. A complete and total ass. But Yuki says that he'll try to forgive me..." This time Yue brushed his hair back behind his shoulder haughtily._

"_Then I will have to correct that." Toyas head jerked up and Yue saw the blood in the other mans eyes. _

"_You wouldn't dare do something to-" _

"_Wouldn't I?" The eyebrow that Yue had raised just dared Toya to say otherwise. Realising his condition Toya looked away with a scowl. _

"_Yukitos giving me another chance; and that's all that I want." The fire returned to Toyas eyes as_

_He faced Yue. "I won't let you take that chance away from me. I don't care if you're his brother." Yue was considering a reply when Sakura came hobbling into the room on one crutch, Yukito behind her carrying a tray and cutting off whatever it was that Yue had wanted to say. _

_Sakura placed the two drinks that she had managed to carry with her free hand on the table and accepted Toyas help when he offered. Yukito looked over at Yue with both a pleading and determined look in his eyes. Yue had just sighed and nodded._

That family –excluding their father, of course – was a source of constant frustration to Yue and, judging by Yukitos recent behaviour, was going to be for sometime in the future as well. With a sigh, Yue dropped the book he had been trying to read before his thoughts had begun to wander. There be no more reading this night, not with the road his mind kept traveling. The _only_ good thing about the past few weeks had been that Sakuras leg was healing up well and the cast was expected to be off in another two weeks or so. Yue had been taking Sakura to school every day and Tomoyo, and her bodyguards had been brining her home. Yue would have done it himself, he still couldn't shake the feeling of guilt that she had gotten hurt in the first place, but Sakura had refused saying that being stuck with him would have driven her mad. Yue had no problem with that. Or at least, he _thought _he didn't. With a sigh he flicked off the lamp and lay down. None of this thinking was doing him any good anyways.

& & &

He stood atop Tokyo tower looking out at the sleeping city. Even as late as the position of the moon told him it was the grand city of Tokyo still glimmered rivalling the very stars in the sky. Yue looked up at the night sky. A giant Navy expanse that spread from horizon to horizon only marred by the full moon hanging low on the zenith and the stars that winked, tiny pinpricks across the sky. It was so beautiful. He had seen this sky for more years then he cared to count but it never ceased to amaze him. All the years that had past he never tired of looking up into that sky. Often Clow had been with him as he gazed. Clow would talk to him of everything and of nothing.

Yue frowned. Clow? He didn't know anyone like that. Did he? He was sure he had never met such a man, by the feeling he got when he thought of the name, Yue was sure that he wouldn't have forgotten such a man. Yue ruffled his folded wings with agitation. Only then did he realise that they were there. With a hand he swept his hair up into one arm and held up the neatly tied end to his eyes. It was so long. He would have been stared at if he'd walked down the street with it. But it had been the only hair he had ever had. Hadn't it? Letting his hair drop back down to his feet, Yue returned his gaze to the city below.

He felt, rather than heard her approach. As she always did she was quiet on her feet; barely making a sound as she crossed the metal flooring. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. Almost as if he could smell that unique aura that belonged to her alone. When she was three feet from him he opened his eyes and finally turned to face her. Sakura stared up at her the way she always had. Ever since she was a child. This was his Mistress. A young woman he had come to respect more than he ever though he could. He served her willingly; happily. He was her guardian who would protect her from the very world around them if he could.

"Yue" He bowed his head.

"Mistress." Her mouth twisted in a way that Yue would later laugh at. She hated it when he called her that and for that reason her continued to do so. There had once been a time when he would have been afraid to call her anything else. But that time had passed.

"What are you doing here?" He stared at her.

"And you Mistress? Why have you come?" She laughed. It sounded like bells.

"I came looking for you of course."

& & &

Sakura stared at the brush in her hand. She had woken up a bit over an hour before and she was still out of it; thankfully it was a Saturday. Putting the comb back on to the table, Sakura got of the chair, with the help of her single crutch, and made her way back to the bed where she promptly sat down. Her dream the night before still had her somewhat floored. What had Yue and she been doing on the Tokyo tower? Yues hair had been so long and he had wings! But strangely, while she had been dreaming, that hadn't surprised her. Even now it was more like she couldn't picture the Yue she knew with wings looking so magical. On that Yue they had looked perfectly normal; normal and right. His eyes hadn't been their usual light blue but more of a silvery violet color that drew you to them. He had been barefoot but regal in those foreign white and powder blue robes he had been wearing. For some reason she couldn't place, That Yue seemed more real than even the Yue that was moving around on the floor below her. Sighing, Sakura stood up. Lying here thinking about it wasn't going to do her any good; she'd might as well go downstairs and see what Yue was up to. To see Yue with her own eyes.

The sound of Yues footsteps stopped at the sound of her door clicking closed. She knew that any moment he would be up the stairs and offering his help. Sure enough, Yues hurried footsteps were heard on hardwood staircase. Sakuras breath caught at the sight if the top of his sliver head but rather than the majestic Yue that floated on white wings in her dreams, the Yue she had known for years now appeared. She started as their eyes locked. It _was_ the same Yue. Those were the same eyes that she had stared in when they stood atop Tokyo tower. Now that she looked closer their similarities were very much the same. The way they held their shoulders and the grace in their walk. Sakura shook her head suddenly breaking their eyes contact. She had to be imagining things. Yues footsteps that had stopped when they're eyes locked resumed. He was at her side in a second and Sakura couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye.

They moved down the staircase together in silence, Yue helping her and Sakura accepting his help. "Thank you." Sakura had made it a habit to thank him for his favours – a tem in their shaky truce – but this was different. She had her head down this time and the image of _that_ Yue keeping her voice low and with a tone of awe in it as well.

"You're welcome." Sakura's head jerked up to look at him but Yue was already making his way back to the kitchen. Sakura watched his departing back till he disappeared in to the kitchen. That 'you're welcome' didn't belong to him, it belonged to that Yue that called her 'mistress.' In the kitchen Yue was just putting the finishing touches on breakfast that he had laid out on the kitchen table and only looked up at her after he had set down the two bowls of rice on the table. As was usual he pulled out a chair for her and waited for her to sit down before taking a seat across from her himself. They ate breakfast in silence Sakura still feeling awkward about her dream. For a while the silence stretched till the point that she could barely stand it any longer.

"Umm…" The doorbell chose that moment to ring. Yue excused himself and gracefully stood up to go and answer it. A long moment past. Sakura pulled herself up wondering who it could possibly be.

& & &

Yue slowly walked out of the kitchen. He couldn't shake the dream that he had last night. Even now that the morning had come, he couldn't look at Sakura and _not _think of the young woman who had met him atop Tokyo tower. The woman who, in that world, he knew he had existed to protect. He had to protect her in this one to but as a promise to her father. A promise he had failed to keep. But he _would _do his best from here on in. He would protect Sakura like he promised. He couldn't see it but his light blue eyes flashed silver for a moment. His mind came back to the matter at hand as he came in sight if the front door. Who could possibly be here this early in the morning? He didn't have the patience to deal with Yukito and Toyas nonsense this early in the morning. Who he saw at the door had a part of him _wishing_ that it had been Toya and his brother. Another, more honest part of him that he was just learning existed wished he could tear the person a part limb from limb. Sayaron Li stood at the door...

The brown haired boy had recovered well, looking at him now one wouldn't have guessed that he had been in a car accident only a few weeks ago. His dark eyes looked up at Yue as if ready for a fight he was sure would come. "I want to speak with Sakura." Yue leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms.

"Now what the hell would make you think I would actually _allow _that?" Sayaron frowned.

"You don't have the right to stop me." Yue was suddenly angry. He hid it however as he stared at the younger man.

"I don't."

"I'm Sakuras boyfriend and I will talk to her when I want to." Yue pushed off the door frame and glared down at the other man.

"You almost killed her. You have _no_ rights as I see it. The only justice that would have been fitting would have been if you had _died_ in that car accident." He took a step back ready to close the door. "And just to be clear, if I _ever_ see you here again I will make sure that-" A light touch on his shoulder stopped him but he wasn't surprised. Somehow he had known that she was there yet had hoped that she wouldn't stop him. "Sakura…" He glanced back to see her shaking her head.

"I'll talk to him Yue." He turned back to Sayaron, his glare intensifying. He had no intention of leaving Sakura with him. "Please…" Without a sound Yue turned on his heel and left the two of them alone.

& & &

So I know it's been awhile, sorry. This chapter is kinda all over the place but then so are my thought so… Well tell me what you think K. Till later.


	12. Chapter 12

Yes, Yes I know and I'm sorry. It has been a long time. To tell the truth I completely forgot the fact that I HAD fics online that I was still in the middle of. The reason is, and for all of you that are in high school and plan to go to university, this is not high school. The work load is so much bigger and I messed up on my mid-terms. But I feel bad that I haven't posted in such a long time so I'll make time. So if you read tell me what you think, I mean I could be doing other things if I know that no one is reading this. That said all my thanks to all of you that have reviewed; it has really meant a lot o me. Well, read and review.

& & &

**My Life My Magic **

**Tifa Strifeheart **

**Chapter Twelve**

Sakura stepped out of the house, with the help of her single crutch, and shut the door behind her. When it clicked shut she leant against the wood and stared up at Sayaron while crossing her arms over her chest. "What do you want Sayaron?" There was something hard in his eyes as he silently stared down at her. Before she knew what was happening, Sayaron had grabbed her and was hugging her close. When her brain finally caught up, Sakura moved to push him away but stopped short when he sound of his quite sobs reached her ears. She went limp as he held her close with one hand and stroked her hair with the other. It was really the sound of his tears that had her so shocked her mind shut down to a point.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura." His voice was hoarse. "I'm so, so sorry I never meant this to happen." His words were muffled by her hair he continued to bury his face further it to her hair. "I would never do anything to hurt you. Never." Feeling started to return to Sakuras brain. With a sigh she pulled away from him and looked up into his sullen face.

& & &

Yue stared down at the frying pan in his hands. He had come into the kitchen with the intention of putting the food he had cooked onto the table, but he couldn't seem to concentrate. Not while knowing Sakura was out there with Sayaron. His grip on the frying pans handle tightened for an instant. _"But what she wishes to do is none of your concern. You are merely her-" _Yue started as the phone suddenly rang. Dropping the pan with a heavy thud, Yue moved over and picked up the phone.

"Hello..."

"Yue is everything alright?" Yukito's anxious voice came clear through the receiver. There was evident worry laced in it. Yue's eyebrows came together as he frowned delicately.

"Yes. What is the matter?" Yues frown only deepened when Yukitos relived sigh came down the line; this kind of behaviour was odd, even for his brother. "Yukito what is the matter?" There was a faint impression of Yukito shaking his head.

"I should be asking you that question, Yue. I got this... feeling." There was silence on the other end and Yue knew that Yukito was waiting for him to brush it off as he usually did. Only, this time he couldn't. Feelings had begun to haunt him as well. "So, yeah. I had this feeling. As if you were fading... and getting closer at the same time? Don't ask me, I have no idea what that is supposed to mean but that's what it _felt _like." Yue waited till Yukito had finally wound down.

"Are you busy today?" There was pause.

"No, not really. I have a few papers but I'm mostly free today. Toya's going job hunting." You scowled. "And you can get that scowl off your face." Yue chuckled quietly. "I'll be around by noon." Yue nodded knowing full well that Yukito, somehow, knew he had. "Oh and I _am _bring Toya. Before you protest, do you expect me to leave Sakura on her own?" The thought of Sakura brought thoughts of Sayaron back to him and had Yue scowling.

"Fine. I'll be expecting you." They said their good-byes before Yue hung up. He didn't need to turn around to know she was there. Face impassive he turned to face her. She was leaning against the door jamb crutches under each arm. "You should be sitting." Somehow she shrugged. Yue walked past her and towards the kitchen, not bothering to look back to know if she was following behind. He pulled out her chair and moved towards the stove. He got the plates ready and turned to see her standing almost right behind him. For the first time in a _very_ long time, Yue was startled, however he hid it well. Without looking he placed the food on the counter top and arched an eyebrow.

"I sent Sayaron home." He stared down at her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I do not see how that is really something you should be telling me." He moved around her and took up the plates again; Sakura turned to keep her eyes on him. "Whoever you decide to associate with is none of my concern." _'It is my only concern.'_

"Oh so that is how it is Yue, so you wouldn't give a rat's ass if I end up in another accident with him, would you?" He snorted.

"One would think that you would learn a first time but if you do not then that too is none of my concern." _'Never. Never again will I leave you alone. Never will I leave you with him. I will keep you safe.'_ Yue paused in his table arrangement. "Or it is until your father comes back, then you can get into cars with whomever you wish." _'Befoer and after, I only exist to protect you.'_

"Oh that's good to know. It isn't as if I asked you to care." Yue stopped to look at her.

"No, you didn't and I wouldn't if you did." _'Always I will always care. I will always keep you safe.'_ Suddenly Sakura smiled.

"Thank you Yue." Yue frowned as he watched her approach the table with a single crutch, pick up her plate with her free hand and make her way out of the kitchen.

& & &

Somehow, in some way that she couldn't for the life of her remember, Sakura made it up the stairs and to her room. Dimly she remembered the single crutch she had left downstairs but wasn't about to go back downstairs, where Yue was, and get it. Still somewhat shocked, Sakura sat down heavily on her bed, shock still making her senses reel. The most amazing part of it all was that Yue didn't seem to realise what was happening. He had been speaking and at the same time he wasn't. The words she heard him saying were different from the _other _words that she was hearing. It sounded like the Yue that she had met in the tower. At the Tokyo tower in the middle of the night with an amazing span of the purest white wing she had ever seen. With a sigh Sakura smothered her face into her pillow; whatever she had been hearing had it been Yue and she was going to figure it out.

& & &

Sayaron stomped down the sidewalk away from the Kinomoto residence; his face clouded with the fury he was feeling. Eriol watched as the other man brushed past him not once glancing in his direction. Not that he would, nobody glances at empty air. Eriol watched the young man's back get farther away.

"Not to interrupt you blank staring at the brat but I thought that we had something to do." Eriol didn't register that he had heard but rather turned to face the yellow stuffed animal that sat on his shoulder.

"That boy is going to be.... a problem." The stuffed animal laughed.

"I could have told you that if you asked me. Must suck being related to him, huh?" Eriol rolled his eyes and continued on his walk on the way he had before seeing the angered Sayaron. Soon the Kinomoto house came into view. "Hey they're not together." Eriol nodded.

"Yeah. That's better for us. Yue is in the kitchen." Kero gave the dark haired boy a sceptical stare.

"You sure he won't attack me on sight?" Eriols dry look dry look had Keros arms up in surrender. "I joke, I joke."

"Don't forget what we are here for." Eriol approached the front door; the invisibility he lay under keeping him unseen by wandering eyes. Under his hand the lock on the front door clicked opened and, slowly Eriol pushed it open.

With the first step into the house, Eriols senses were assaulted in a pleasant way. Memories feelings and pure, undiluted untainted magic washed over him. He took a deep breath before coming to himself and shutting the door behind him. Quietly; he was well aware of how Yue would react if he saw an intruder. Eriol chuckle silently. Yes, Yue hadn't changed. Silently he made his way to and up the stairs. Sakura was in her room. He could feel the shock and wonder in her magic. She was coming to herself, slowly but surely, but he felt something stirring he had to put things into a faster pace. Walking down the hall and towards Sakura's room, Eriol let his appearance change until he was in the robes he knew so well. He felt the magic that had seeped into the building after all these years stir, welcoming their master. It wasn't his magic, exactly, but that of his other half. He sent his appreciation while, at the same time _altering_ the air around his face.

There was no easier way to do this. But it had to be done.

& & &

Downstairs, Yue slowly washed the dishes pondering the odd look on Sakuras face and then the odd comments. It had been as if she were responding to his thoughts. Thoughts that he wasn't sure were completely his own. He dropped the dish into the rinsing water and moved to the next one. Sure he had come to care about her, after a fashion, but not to the extent of those thoughts. _That _person was ready to die for her and not think about it for an instant. _That _person cared for not just the person but the very essence that was her that made the person called Sakura. _That_ person was the person he was in his dreams. He lowered the second glass dish into the water.

"Fianlly, i was wondering when you put that down. Dazed much?" Yue spun round at the unfamiliar voice. "Oh man! You're so lucky. At least you look like you!" Yue stared about him. He knew that the voice was with him in the room but he couldn't see where it came from.

"Who are you?" There was an exaggerated moan.

"Oh it hurts. They warned me but it still hurts." Yue had begun prowling around the room, sharp eyes looking for the source of the disturbance.

"Where are you?" There as silence.

"You can't see me?" The voice sounded muffled. "Well that's what the years will do to you." There was a sigh. "Over here. On the table." Yue turned to stare at the center table and at first he didn't see it. Only when the... stuffed animal creature, tucked away half a muffin the other half Yue could only assume was already inside it.

"What are you?" The thing brushed off its paws and stood up.

"Ceroberos, guardian beast of the Cards, at your service." Yue just stared pretty sure that he was going out of his mind.

"Nice to meet you." Well when in Rome... The little animal grinned.

"There's my Yue! Always taking things in stride; Cool to a 'T', as uninteresting as wet paint. Man I missed you." Yue frowned.

"Yes, you talk as if you know me." Ceroberos looked shocked.

"Know you! Know you! Well of course I know you. You are my brother after all." Now it was Yues turn to be shocked. Something that was only apparent with the slightest widening of his eyes. Slowly he shook his head.

"If this is a joke. I do not find it very amusing." Ceroberos was also shaking his head.

"Too bad it ain't a joke huh. So how do you find flying over the city? I heard Tokyo Tower is so pretty at night." If Yue was shocked before it was nothing to how he felt now.

"How- how do you-" The stuffed animal flapped its tiny wings and rose through the air.

"Sleep under the full moon tonight. You just might find out." With the the orange creature was gone, out the kitchen window.

&

&

My passion for this story is fast fading. Review, I may just get it back if I know people are actually reading it. The review button is right there. It really doesn't take long. ^_^

Ja


	13. Chapter 13

It's been a while I know; in that case I will put anything I feel the need to say at the end. Enjoy ^_^

**My Life My Magic**

**~Last Time~**

"_Yes, you talk as if you know me." Ceroberos looked shocked._

"_Know you! Know you! Well of course I know you. You are my brother after all." Now it was Yues turn to be shocked. Something that was only apparent with the slightest widening of his eyes. Slowly he shook his head._

"_If this is a joke; I do not find it very amusing." Ceroberos was also shaking his head._

"_Too bad it ain't a joke huh. So how do you find flying over the city? I heard Tokyo Tower is so pretty at night." If Yue was shocked before it was nothing to how he felt now._

"_How- how do you-" The stuffed animal flapped its tiny wings and rose through the air._

"_Sleep under the full moon tonight. You just might find out." With the orange creature was gone, out the kitchen window._

**Chapter 13**

Yue was beyond frustrated enough so that it showed in the faint lines that creased his forehead; the results of his frown. H e had finished the dishes hours ago and since Sakura had not left her room since breakfast there hadn't been anything to distract him from the appearance of that little orange _thing_. _'Sleep under the full moon tonight. You might just find out.' _ What the hell was that suppose to mean? There was a reason why he never slept in the moonlight it was far from just the phobia that most people who found out thought it was. _His_ sleeping in the reach of pale beams; or rather allowing his head fall under the moonbeams had consequences for both him _and_ Yukito.

They told him the stories but he had never remembered actually doing them. In the orphanage where he had slept had never been a problem nor a choice of his own. At least, in the beginning. But they had told him what happened when he slept; it was he himself that linked the occurrences to the moon. Sometimes he awoke in odd places or that the night grew deeper and some could sleep for days – usually those that had done something to him. That night they would fall asleep and wouldn't wake up. Not that they would be dead or anything rather they wouldn't wake up. Not for days on end. There were rumours about on some nights that they would be just unable to find him and how it would always be Yukito who would bring him back the next morning.

Suddenly Yue shook his head. The past was the past and thinking about it would change nothing. In the end he had learned the meaning of being in the moonlight and stooped doing it. End of story. But now? His fists clenched on the kitchen tabletop. Why was he being so bothered by the words of some talking toy that was probably just a figment of his imagination? He sighed. Maybe because he knew that it was no figment. Whatever that – that thing _was_ it wasn't his imagination. But what worried him most was what would happen now if he did sleep under the moon. What would happen now that he was grown up?

Yue was suddenly torn out of his thoughts at the sound of a thumping on the floor above him. The only person that was upstairs was Sakura but he had assumed the she was asleep. Yue stood up and moved out of the kitchen. The stubborn girl was probably trying to move about again. She would hurt herself if she kept that up. Sighing, he made his way to the hall and up the stairs. The fact that Sakura wasn't stumbling around in the hall way had a sliver of worry tickling at the back of his mind. Stopping at his charges door, Yue listened for a bit before knocking quietly. There was no reply. "Sakura." He knocked again and still no reply. Considering it for a moment, Yue quietly opened the door and looked in.

At first glance Sakura looked to just be sleeping soundly under the covers. He shook his head and took a step back. He paused as he noticed that Sakuras chest was moving faster then it normally would be. Her breathing was faster than it should have been and realizing that, Yue stepped deeper into the room. Approaching the bed, he now noticed the sweat that covered her brow and the flushed look on her cheeks. Placing a hand on her forehead Yue confirmed what he had been suspecting from the moment he walked into the room. Sakura had a fever. Frowning and removing his hand, Yue wondered if it had anything to with her injury. He shook his head. That wasn't right because her cast was due to come off next week, there couldn't be anything wrong. Picking up the phone, on her bedside, Yue dialled the Kinomotos family doctor.

& & &

She had no idea where she was. Sakura pushed past some trees, scratch that - she knew exactly where she was. She should have been able to recognize Penguin Park regardless of what time of day it was. It made her wonder why she hadn't at first.

"You'll get your cloths dirty in there." Sakura looked towards the swing set, surprised and at the same time not surprised to see the hooded figure from her last dream sitting there. Only then did she realize that she was dreaming. "But that isn't really a problem considering this is all a dream."

Slowly, Sakura made her was towards the swing set and took a seat cautiously beside the stranger. Something told her that the man wasn't a threat to her but it couldn't hurt to be cautious. "What are you doing back here?" Sakura idly began moving the swing back and forth. "The last time you were here you talked about magic." The hooded figure nodded.

"Yes, I did. And you accepted it." Sakura nodded.

"Yeah. Real magic would be cool." The shadowed person laughed.

"That it is, but it does have a price." He sighed. "But I've come for another reason." He turned to her. "Time has become short and waiting any longer would be... unwise." He looked away. "I have to quicken the process. I'm just worried that it may hurt you." The person's voice thickened. "Hurting you is the last thing I want to do." Sakura just waited for the person to recover.

"How could that hurt me?" Mentally Sakura just reminded him that it was all just a dream. The shadowed person shook his head.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that hurting you is the last thing that I want to do." Sakura sighed.

"How do you want me to believe you? I haven't even seen your face." The shadowed person turned to her, stilling the swing for the first time since she had arrived.

"Will you agree if you know me?" Sakura nodded an action that the shadowed person copied. Sakura saw the smile as the person began to pull back their hood. Sakuras shocked emerald eyes met dark ones behind wire-rimmed glasses.

"E-Eriol?" Eriol nodded brushing back his hair.

"Now that you have seen me, you will agree to what I ask?" Speechless, Sakura just nodded. Eriol smiled and slowly placed his hand on her cheeks. "Do not worry Sakura." His smile turned into a grin. "Besides, this is all just a dream anyways." With that, Sakuras vision faded to black.

& & &

Sakura opened her eyes and groaned at the light that made them burn. She squeezed them shut tightly and groaned again as that same light burned her closed eyelids. Suddenly the light was gone and Sakura sighed in content. Opening her eyes, she saw Yue staring down at her, his face an expressionless mask. It took her brain a while to realize where they both were and when she did she tried to sit up. "Yu..." Somewhere in the back of her mind it annoyed her that he was able to hold her down with just one hand.

"Why must you always be a bother?" He kept his hand on her shoulder. "Stay still, you have a fever." His voice was like mush and it took her a while to understand them.

"Fe...ver...?" Yue nodded.

"Now rest." She hesitated before nodding. Easily she slipped back into darkness.

& & &

Yue watched Sakura fall back to sleep. Quite like this, Sakura wasn't so bad. He brushed her hair away from her forehead and reached into the bowl of cool water standing on Sakuras bedside table and wrung out the hand towel that was floating inside it. Gently, he placed the towel on Sakuras forehead. The doctor had stopped by he had not been able to find a cause for Sakuras fever. He had just left some antibiotics and had given Yue the instructions on how to give them to her. Sighing, Yue stood up and walked out of the room. Going downstairs, Yue decided to pick up a book from his room then head back to watch Sakura. In his room, Yue sat down on the bed and picked up the book that he kept on his bedside table. After a moment of hesitation, Yue picked up the phone. After a couple of moments, Yue was sure that no one was at home and was about to hang when someone finally answered.

"Hello?" Yue paused at the sound of the voice that answered. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Let me speak to Yukito." Toya's silence extended before Yue heard the phone being passed.

"Yue?" Yukitos voice had that high pitched tone it tended to get when he knew he was doing something that his elder brother would disapprove of. That tendency hadn't gone away with time and could be helpful when Yukito was trying to keep things from him. Not so helpful at times like this when Yue didn't _want_ to know what Yukito was keeping from him. Sadly, the presence of Toya and Yukitos obvious guilt both at this late in the night left little to the imagination. "Umm... hi, what's up?" Yue rolled his eyes.

"Not as much going on as you do I fear." Yue could feel his brother flush.

"Well... umm..." Yue just shook his head. "So what can I do for you?" Yue shook his head knowing his brother would know that he had.

"It's alright. Enjoy your time. I will talk to you later." Yukito wouldn't get anything out of him and he knew it. Without putting up much of a fight, Yue was able to hang up. Shaking his head, Yue picked up his book and left the guest room for Sakuras.

Inside Sakuras room, the girl was lying down, her eyes closed and her breath only a tad bit slower than it had been when he had first found her. Sighing, Yue sat down on the chair beside Sakuras bed that he had brought there earlier. Reaching over, Yue removed the cloth on Sakuras head. After putting it back in the bowl of cool water and wringing it out, he replaced it on Sakuras forehead. Sitting back, Yue stared at her for a bit before opening his book. Silently reading, Yue didn't feel the sleepy sensation pull at him until he was asleep.

& & &

Sakura was wondering around. She was really getting tired of always coming to the Penguin Park in her dreams. At least time the robed guy wasn't around. She knew that there was something about the robed guy that she was forgetting but she couldn't put her finger on it. She shrugged, if it was important she would remember it. Especially if it was about a person she didn't know. A sound ahead of her had Sakura peering into the trees ahead. Only in the process of pushing aside one of the trees did Sakura realise that she was holding a rod of some type. The playground area came into view and with it came the back of a person leaning against the swing set.

Stepping out of the woods Sakura got a better view of the person there. That height, the hair the way he stood. It couldn't have been anyone else.

"Yue?" What was he doing in her dream? She was sure he was the last person she wanted to dream about. She suddenly blushed recalling some of her more ordinary dreams that he had made his way into. Yue turned around to face her, his blue eyes locking onto her, appearing silver in the dim light of the few lamp posts that were on.

"Sakura..." Yue shook his head as she approached. "This is just a dream." Sakura nodded.

"I'll say." She stopped in front of him and looked up. Yue stared down at her; there was a look in his eyes that had her hand tightening around the wand she held. Something in her chest tightened in a way she couldn't recognized and it only tightened more so when Yue raised a hand and touched her cheek. Closing her eyes, Sakura reminded herself that this was all just a dream as she leaned into the caress. Her rational mind told her that she would never do this in the real world but this was a dream and rationality had no place here. When Yues other hand came to touch the hair on the other side of her head and Sakuras eyes flew open. Yue was still staring at her but his eyes were darker. She watched in slow motion as he begun to lean in and Sakura hoped that he was about to do what she had been hoping he would do from the moment she had seen him.

"It's only a dream..." Sakuras surprise at the sound of his words faded away as his lips met hers. It was everything and more than their last kiss was and Sakura felt herself go weak, it was only the arm Yue had snaked around her waist kept her upright. She felt Yues hand on the back of her neck and she melted against him. She sighed and Yue took the chance to deepen the kiss while at the same time pulling her closer to him. In her mind Sakura kept repeating that it was a dream over and over again like a mantra. The fact that she kept telling herself that it was just a dream didn't help prevent the shudder that ran through her when Yues hand replaced his arm on the smalls of her back. Finally, due to lack of air they both split apart.

Panting, she stared at Yue who only stared back at her his eyes a darkened silver colour. His hand never left his waist but the one at her neck moved to touch her cheek. Again, Sakura leaned into it but never looked away from him. The look in his eyes was one Sakura would have never thought to see on Yue. It had to be a dream, the emotions she saw in his eyes were too intense for the normally cold hearted Yue. "I-I don't know when." Yues voice was a whisper; Sakura was intrigued, Yue never stuttered. She had never seen his as unsure as he was now. "But, I- in this short time I've come to-" He sighed using a finger to brush a strand of hair away from her face.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something?" Sakura jumped away from Yue. He barely moved, just turned to look at the intruder. Sakura looked over to see the shadowed man. He smiled at her, his lips being the only thing she could see below his hood. "I brought you here because it's time"

"W-what do you mean?" He smiled at her reassuringly.

"Don't worry. It has already begun." He pointed towards Yue. Sakura turned to see Yue standing hunched over his hands clenching his head. He groaned and Sakura stepped towards him placing a hand on his back.

'Yue are you alright?" He shook his head as a moan came out of him and he fell to his knees. "Yue!" She dropped down beside him and winced as he cried out suddenly. Before she had a chance to say anything more, Yue cried out again throwing his head back with his hands buried in his hair. He let out another shout and Sakura froze and a pair of angels wings shot out of his back. She didn't have a chance to process what had happened before the world went black.

& & &

Sakura groaned as she woke swam back into consciousness. Staring around her bedroom Sakura realized that night had fallen. Thinking back she remembered coming upstairs after the strange conversation that she had with Yue. The next thing she remembered was Yue telling her that she had a fever. Thinking of Yue made Sakura blush as she remembered her dream. Yue had been kissing her. Absently she touched her lips. Yue had never looked at her the way he did then, not even when he had kissed her before. She had never felt that way before not even with Sayaron. Sakura shook her head. It was all a dream anyways. There was no way Yue would _really_ kiss her like that. She wasn't sure why that disappointed her so much.

A noise reached her and Sakura looked around. Not seeing anything, Sakura threw back the covers, she knew she still had a fever but was feeling hot. Movement on the ground startled her and she looked up. Yue was on the floor groaning and withering, the look on his face one of apparent pain. But that's not what had the shocked look on her face. Yues shirt was torn and sprouting from his back were two large, white angel wings.

& & &

It's been a really long time since I wrote; school kind of took me by surprise. Well I have a break now between classes and exams so I thought I would take a writing break before I start studying. Review if you like it. I may have renewed interest in this fic. A lot of reviews and I may just add a new chapter sooner.

Well I'm tired, it's too late. See you later.


	14. Chapter 14

Man I know I should be studying for exams but reading textbooks versus writing. Is there any type of contest? Anyways, on with the show!

**My Life My Magic **

**~Last Time~**

_A noise reached her and Sakura looked around. Not seeing anything, Sakura threw back the covers, she knew she still had a fever but was feeling hot. Movement on the ground startled her and she looked up. Yue was on the floor groaning and withering, the look on his face one of apparent pain. But that's not what had the shocked look on her face. Yues shirt was torn and sprouting from his back were two large, white angel wings._

**Chapter 14**

He groaned as with his slowly returning consciousness was also an intense pounding of his head. It felt as if his mind was banging against the insides of his skull and the only reasonable thought he could muster was that it hurt. Something cold and wet touched his forehead and he squeezed his eye shut. The cool feeling eased the pounding in his skull and Yue sighed in relief. With an effort, Yue opened his eyes and waited for his vision to focus. Sakura was staring down at him a concerned look on her face.

"Oh thank God." His confusion must have shown on his face. "You've been unconscious for four days." Yue frowned or at least he tried to.

"Four?" His voice was weaker then he felt. Sakura must have heard him because she nodded.

"Yeah." She glanced at something above him and out of his line of vision. "Well, it's already six so I'm going to have to say five days." She glanced back down at him.

"Wha-" He didn't have enough energy to finish his question but he knew that Sakura had understood. Her expression became troubled.

"That's not important right now. You sleep." He wanted her to tell him what had happened but at the word 'sleep' his eyelids had suddenly become impossible to keep lifted. He watched as Sakura brushed a strand of hair out of his face. The movement reminded him of doing the same thing to her but in his dreams. As he slipped back into darkness, Yue recalled the Sakura in his dreams. She had been so beautiful and so willing.

& & &

Yue awoke with a start. The fading sunlight that he had seen earlier had gone and had been replaced with the pale light of the moon. Looking round himself, Yue realised that he was in Sakuras bed room and laying on the floor no less. Wondering what he was doing here, Yue made to sit up when the door swung open and Sakura walked in so he laid back down and settled for turning his head. Spotting him she smiled. "You're finally awake." Something about her was off and it took a while before it finally hit him.

"Sakura. You're leg?" Sakura glanced down at her legs. It wasn't them that had him surprised but rather that one of them was out of the cast and she was standing without the aid of her crutches. She looked back up at him and grinned.

"Yeah I got Tomoyo to take me to the hospital the day after you collapsed. They were able to take off the cast early; I figured that it would be easier to take care of you without it." At the idea Sakura taking care of him had Yue trying to sit up again. Seeing what he was trying to do, Sakura came over to help him up. Yue frowned as he watched her though the corner of his eye. Something was wrong with the position of her arm, he could feel it helping him up but it was odd – not only was her arm further back then it was supposed to be and this feeling: it felt as if she was touching parts of his back.

"Sakura, what happened?" He watched her expression fall and began to worry. "Sakura?"

"I don't really know." She hadn't let go of him and Yue did say anything in fear that she would use it as an excuse to stop talking. "I was having a dream. You and I were in the park." Yue froze. Why did that setting sound so familiar? The memory of kissing this girl at night surrounded by a play ground flashed in his mind. There was no way. He peeked at Sakura's reddening face, it couldn't be. "Yeah well anyways, we were both there then a guy in a cloak appeared. He said something about something beginning and then pointed to you." Her voice had become quite. "When I looked over you were crying out in pain. And then you fell on your knees and then..." She trailed off.

"And then, when I woke up. You were on the floor and in pain but... but you had these." Yue frowned in confusion as Sakura realised him and backed away a bit. His frown increased as he felt something behind him _fall_. Yue twisted around where he sat and looked back behind his shoulder. There hanging from his shoulder blades and draped onto the floor behind him in a limping mass were a pair of white feathered wings. Shakily, Yue reached behind himself and touched the base of one of his wings. He gasped at the feel of his fingers against the sensitive muscle membrane that was his wing. So strange yet at the same time so familiar Yue attempted to move what felt like an extra muscles. Behind him, the two wings stirred and slowly lifted off the floor.

"This is..."

"Your hair grew as well; I tied it with a band." He gazed at her and then back at the wings, his eyes wide with shock. Her voice was quite. "Can-can I touch them?" He nodded. He watched as her hand slowly came up and touched his wing at the base. He shivered as her fingers danced along the sensitive membrane. It felt as if her hands were running up his entire body and as if her fingers were dancing along his skin. She reached out and touched the membrane of his other wing. This time Yue shuddered at the sensation. The feelings that she was sending through him increased. She must have felt his shudder because she stopped and took away her hands; Yue almost moaned at the loss. "I'm sorry, does it hurt?" Yue shook his head.

"No. Don't stop." There was a moment of hesitation before Sakuras hands returned. Yue shivered again and let his chin fall onto his chest enjoying the feel of Sakuras fingers on his wings and along his skin.

"I guess these... wings are sore." He felt her lean over him. "But you must be hungry, it has been five days." Yues head shot up. Now that she mentioned it. If everything she was saying was true and he had been unconscious for as long as she said he had been.

"I'm not?"

"Huh?" Yue turned back to look at her.

"I'm not hungry. At all." Shaking his head, Yue pushed the blanket that had been covering him off and pulled himself to his feet. Sakura hurriedly stood up as well. The feel of gravity pulling down on his limp wings was uncomfortable and Yue folded his wings behind his back neatly.

"Yue?" he turned to look at Sakura and she gasped. He frowned down at her.

"What is it?" She shook her head and stared at him.

"Your eyes. Their silver!" Yue blinked and now it was Sakuras turn to frown. "You seem to be taking the wings and hair thing pretty calmly." Yue paused. He lifted his leg back and felt his now ankle length hair. Slowly he turned from Sakura and towards the open window. With a hand he opened the windows and threw both doors wide open. The pale light of the moon felt like sunshine on his skin. More so the moonlight prickled against his skin like a tangible thing and pooled in a place somewhere within him, strengthening him. "Yue... what are you planning to do?" He had almost forgotten that Sakura was still in the room, he had been hypnotized by the moon that he had so long avoided.

He _felt_ her come up behind him. Her footsteps didn't make a sound, nor did her arm when she reached up to touch his shoulder. "Yue don't do what you're thinking! I know that you may have wings but..." Yue reached up and touched the hand on his shoulder.

"I know what I'm doing." Not bothering to turn around, Yue stepped up onto the windowsill and leaped out the open window.

& & &

Sakura was barely able to swallow her scream as she rushed towards the window. Looking down expecting to see Yues broken body below, it took a moment for her to realize that what she was expecting wasn't there.

"I told you, I know what I'm doing. I have done this before." Sakura just stared at him. Yue was levitating just outside her window, his arms crossed over his chest his large white wings taking the occasional beat and his sliver eyes locked on her. Sakura shivered. Ever since he had woken up, his gaze had been so intense, like lasers. It reminded her of the look he had given her in his dreams and just thinking about it sent shivers down her spin that were not entirely unpleasant.

"Yue, do you know what you are doing? Are you sure it's safe?" He tilted his head slightly and Sakura could have sworn that his cold gaze became slightly warmer. Instead of bothering to answer her, Yue flew closer to her and held out a hand.

"Trust me. I would never allow anything to happen to you." The most rational part of her mind told her that this was impossible even as she took a step forward and reached for his hand. Another smaller yet more powerful part of her mind told her that this, and Yue flying before her, was more right than anything she had ever known. His grip was strong as her took her hand and Sakura allowed herself to be infolded in the arms she had some to trust so much in these last three months.

"I know." He nodded and looked up at the sky. With a strong beat of his wings Yue took off into the sky. Crying out she flung her arms around Yues neck and held on as Yue suddenly began to gain altitude.

"Almost every night for these past few months I have done this." Sakura looked up into Yues face but he was looking elsewhere. Sakura followed his downward gaze. Rather than being afraid however, she gasped at the beauty of it all. They were so high up! The whole landscape seemed to be made up of tiny little specks of light bathed entirely in the moons pale glow. "Look up." She did as told. The night sky was almost clear with a few wisps of clouds dancing across the inky sky. The full moon gleamed and the stars twinkled down at them.

"But how?" His wings took another strong beat.

"In my dreams." Sakura didn't question him. How often had things happened to her in dreams that she couldn't explain. But this... "Only recently came this addition." Again Yue failed to warn her before they flew towards a cloud and made their way through it. She shivered again as the coldness slid across her skin and felt Yues arms tighten around her. Before she knew it they had broken the opposite surface and now were slowing. Sakura stared down at the clouds swirling around her feet and being dipped into the chilly mass and pulled out again with everyone of Yues wing beats.

"Yue, this is..." She looked up at the moon and stars surrounding them. "This is all so..."

"And it's all yours." She looked up at him in confusion.

"What?"

"All of this I give to you whenever you want to see it. I will always be here I promise you." Sakura stared up at him.

"Yue, I-" She didn't get a chance to continue because Yue's lips suddenly came down on hers. It was a kiss so soft and gentle and the mere feel of it had her aching inside for something she didn't know. Butterflies danced free in her belly as she pushed closer to Yue opening her mouth willingly when his tongue grazed her bottom lip. Tongues danced as they got to know one another and she started to feel faint but for everything she didn't want this moment to end. She didn't want to have to go back to the world where they were enemies anymore…

& & &

Yue smiled softly as he caught Sakuras limping body and held her bridal style. The lack of oxygen this high up and Sakuras obvious exhaustion had finally taken their toll. Guilt settled in as his expression fell as he slowly started to lose altitude avoiding the clouds as to not chill the woman in his arms. He had been useless when Sakura was ill, only becoming ill himself and forcing her to care for him. Starting to head towards home, the sight of the Tokyo Tower in the distance caught his eye and he stared at it for a bit. To think that all that had happened so far had been a coincidence was not possible in his mind. Both Sakura and himself falling ill meeting in their dreams, the hooded man and now his wings; it couldn't all be chance. He frowned, turning his head to watch one of his wings flap steadily, but magic wasn't supposed to be real.

& & &

"Oh! When can I join them? When Can I?" Eriol chuckled, Ceroberos wouldn't look nearly as hyperactive if he were in his true form but for the sun beast: who needs dignity when you're a toy."

"Soon enough Cero there is only one thing that I need to do." He stroked the book his lap. With Yue there it was now time for this to go to its rightful owner. He 'listened' to the aura of the Clow book almost hearing the voices as the cards stirred. They knew that the time was near. "Soon enough Cero." Standing he gestured for the red haired woman in the corner of the room. Kaho approached the younger man and he handed the book to her. "You'll take this to her won't you? She nodded with a soft smile.

"It'll be my pleasure."

& & &

It HAS been forever, I'm sorry about that. Short chapter I know but hope you enjoyed it.

Please review


	15. Chapter 15

Oh my gosh… I was writing Chapter 14… again. Without even realizing it! I was shocked when I noticed that there was a chapter 15 in my files but I had gotten so far with chapter 14… again apparently. Well I'm going to take that idea for the second chapter 14 and put it in here… somehow. It's been so long since I worked on this lol can you see what's happened.

I'm not promising anything about when you'll see the next update. But those of you who know me should know that already. Sigh.

I would like to take a moment to thank my new Beta (drum roll): 0o Moon Calf o0 Finally!!! Fewer mistakes!!! Yey!!!

**My Life My Magic **

**~Last Time~**

"_Soon enough Cero." Standing he gestured for the red haired woman in the corner of the room. Kaho approached the younger man and he handed the book to her. "You'll take this to her won't you? She nodded with a soft smile._

"_It'll be my pleasure."_

**Chapter 15**

In the deep waters of the turbulent Pacific Ocean something stirred. There was a new strength running through it now. Strength the likes of which it hadn't felt since... Below the waters choppy surface it turned finally with a direction in mind after so long. It would go back to where it had begun and its power would increase.

&

A pretty teenager brushed back a final strand of hair and, with one last glance at her reflection walked away from the store window... leaving her reflection behind. The artificial blue eyes of the girl's reflection turned to stare down the road. She knew staying here would be the best and she had been right. _She_ was finally coming. The reflection walked across the glass pane and disappeared off the edge. Finally her magic had come; she had to go to it.

&

Screeching, the flock of birds wheeled around and went back in the direction in which they had come. With one enormous flap the great bird that was leading the flock, rose faster and higher than any of its kind was supposed to. For a few moments, it was still and then the beast craned its neck back to stare at the quickly disappearing animals it had lived with. These centuries of free will had been fun. Now it was time to return - to do what it had been made to do.

& & &

The breeze blew through the park trees. This long time of freedom was over. The elusive sprit was not as annoyed as it would have been. This freedom had been too long, with only a portion of the power that it was truly capable of; far too long. Now it willingly moved towards this enticing pull. The wind whistled and began to pick up speed. Finally, the freedom was over. Once again, it could serve - this time at the side of its new master.

& & &

Sakura sighed dragging a hand through her hair as she hunched over in the living room chair. The last week had been harder than she'd expected it to be. Even with cast off and her full mobility back, things just seemed to be harder. She'd almost forgotten the hatred that she and Yue had once harboured for one another, but after this past week, she had begun to remember all over again. Since there was nothing that could be done about the wings - as well as Yues unique appearance - they had both decided that it was best if he stayed inside the house till they could figure something out. And she had to admit it. The entire arrangement had seemed like such a good idea at the time, it really had.

There was one fatal flaw with their plan however: Yue wasn't one to sit down and wait for someone else to find the answers to his problems. Being unable to do anything about his situation - or not being able to do anything _at all_ - was getting to him. Her winged guardian was on his final never by the second day of his 'captivity'. He had gotten on _her_ last nerve by noon. She sighed again and looked up in time to see Yue walk into the room. It was funny how Yue didn't seem to make a sound anymore ever since his wings had appeared, but weirder still was the fact that she could always tell where he was in the house. No matter how quiet he now tended to be, it was almost like she could feel him.

Yue didn't sit, and even though she'd hunched over and pressed the heels of her palms into her eyes, she could still feel the tension in her companion across the room. She couldn't take this anymore!

"Calm down." She looked up to find Yue standing over her to an extent. For once the intimidating air that he always tried to portray wasn't there, and it was almost as if he were trying to comfort her. "Worrying isn't doing anything." She sighed and threw herself back against the chair back.

"Nothing is helping. You can't stay like – like this!" Straightening, she gestured at the wings which he had spread out to an extent on either side of him. At her motion, Yue moved one of the wings forward and glanced at it before folding them behind him and turning back at her. "You can't even go outside like that. I know that being in here is driving you nuts." She ignored the eyebrow that he raised. "Heck, you're driving me nuts right along with you." She slammed her fist against the arm rest of her chair in a futile effort to get rid of some of her frustration. "Damn that hooded guy. Things always happen when he's around. If I could see him again then maybe I could get some answers." It hit her then. If she was going to see that hooded person, she would have to go and find him in her dreams. It sounded stupid even as she thought it, but what the hell. Her whole life she had thought magic wasn't real - and look where that had taken her. As far as she was concerned looking for a person in her dreams simply fit. She decided what she was going to do and stood up. "That's it." She looked over at Yue. "I'm going to find him." Yue frowned.

"The hooded man?" She nodded as she began to march across the room.

"You betcha. And I'm going to wring answers from his scrawny little neck when I do!" She made her way up the stairs knowing without looking that Yue was following behind.

"And how do you expect to do that?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I'll see him in my dreams, isn't that obvious?" She could _feel_ the look that Yue was sending her but chose to ignore it. She left the door open as she entered her room, threw herself into her bed, and flipped on her back to see Yue close the door and turn to face her. He crossed his arms and she looked away from him taking a deep breath and looking up at the ceiling. _'I can do this.'_ She took another deep breath. All she had to do was go to sleep; that was all. She opened her eyes at a dull thump.

Yue had brought a chair over to the side of her bed and she watched as he gracefully settled himself into it. Sure he was graceful before, but now his movements just seemed… otherworldly. He sat back and crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes locking with hers. She froze, and could only stare back. Memories of that night a week ago flashed across her mind's eye, and she felt herself flush.

She had woken up in her bed, so she wasn't sure if it had all been a dream or not. He hadn't said anything about it since then, and she wasn't sure if she should either. Or if she even could. She was fully aware that their relationship had changed since that day three months prior when her father had left them together. She just wasn't sure that she could face that change yet. She wasn't sure if she was ready to try. Sakura realized that she was staring and, with an effort, broke her eye contact with the older man sitting opposite, and forced herself to lie back onto the bed. Trying to relax, she took a deep breath releasing it out of her mouth as she closed her eyes – all she had to do now was fall asleep.

Her eyes snapped open at the feel of a soft hand wrapping around hers. She turned her head to look at Yue. He wasn't paying any attention to her, his eyes focused on something outside her open window. Wisps' of hair around his face only seemed to add his unearthly air. Something in her chest tightened and she turned back to the ceiling before she could think of what that feeling could possibly be. It took a while before she felt sleep wash over her and she welcomed it eagerly. Just as she was about to drop off she felt the hand around hers tighten. She had just enough sense of mind to lightly squeeze back before the darkness claimed her.

& & &

She opened her eyes and knew that she was dreaming; the obvious lack-of-floor she was standing on being a dead giveaway to this fact. She stared around her as awe began to finally set in. This wasn't the place she was used to. Always when she had met the hooded man, it had been in the park near her house. Now she was in a place that she would never have dreamt of. She took a step forward and walked with the stars. All around her - both above and below - was an endless blackness filled with an impossible flood of burning orbs. She could only wander and stare as slowly the world swirled around her the light from each star marvelous in its own way. Just as she was beginning to believe that this really was merely an ordinary dream after all, the sound of someone clearing their throat came from behind her. Sakura spun to face the sound.

The man behind her seemed at first glance to be in his late thirties, early forties at most. The longer she looked at him, however, the more certain she felt that he was older then he seemed - but for the life of her she couldn't figure out why. He had a warm smile, soft eyes behind round wire-glasses and black hair that was back in a long pony-tail. The long navy blue robe he was wearing had gold embroidery on it - gold stars, moons and suns. For some reason that she couldn't understand, he reminded her of her father. In fact, there was a faint resemblance: if it wasn't their immediate features, then in that aura that made her feel safe whenever she was in it. All the same, she knew that she shouldn't trust him - something about this mysterious person reminded her of the hooded man.

"Who are you? Where's that guy with the hood?"

His smile widened even as his brows furrowed. "The Guy in the hood'?" He chuckled. "Oh. I assume that he's at home at the moment, always the hard worker when the time called for it. But don't worry, not even he could intrude here." He made a broad sweep with his arm. Sakura's fists clenched at her sides.

"So you _are_ with him! What did he do to Yue?" The man's smile dimmed but didn't fade completely as he cocked his head placing a hand on his chin.

"'With him'? No, not at all. To be honest, he is more 'of' me rather than 'with.' Or would that be 'part'…" The strange man shook his head distractedly. Sakura was beginning to worry about the man's sanity - and her safety. "As for Yue; I'm sure that he didn't do anything to him." Sakura shook her head before he had finished.

"He has a pair of wings! That isn't what I call doing nothing."

"Wings? Oh! Is that all? He's finally changed?" Sakura frowned and he chuckled. "The change must have really taken it out of him. It was never easy for him the first few times." He laughed and Sakura's frown deepened.

"'Is that all'?! _That's_ what you have to say when a guy sprouts a couple of appendages!?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "Wings are not normal. Yue can't even go outside with those things! He can't get rid of them!" The man frowned, a finger to his chin as he stared at something she couldn't see.

"Well of course he couldn't get rid of them. No, no you wouldn't want to do that. But unable to go outside? That doesn't make any sense." He eyes focused on her again. Sakura got that quivery feeling that sometimes came over her when she knew that her father wanted her to tell her the truth. "What do you mean? Why can't he leave?"

Sakura pushed the feeling away and shook her head. "How do you expect him to go outside looking the way that he does?!" The man suddenly laughed. A full rich sound that warmed her.

"He hasn't changed back, all this time! That is just like Yue. Stubborn as always!" _'You -don't know the half of it.'_ Sakura thought sarcastically as she waited, after a while his laughter finally wound down to chuckles.

"What do you mean 'change back'?"

He turned to her, his laugh still in his eyes. "Tell Yue for me: all that he has to do is do is relax, think of whom it is that he wants to be and the let go!" He chuckled as he turned to pace. Sakura noticed that his ponytail stopped at his lower back. The sight of it brought back the reason why she was even here.

"Who are you? Where is the hooded man? He's the one I really want to talk to." The man stopped pacing and faced her. He looked genuinely surprised.

"How rude of me." He took a step forward - and she took one back - but all he did was spread his arms. "My name, dearest Sakura, is Clow Reed." He made a showy bow. "And I've been waiting for you." Sakura's frowned deepened.

"How do you know my name?" He straightened and smiled.

"Sakura. I know everything about you. As for 'the hooded man' he means no harm." She opened her mouth but his smile widened and he raised a hand to stop her. "As much as I would love to keep getting to know you, I believe that it is time for you to wake up." He smiled lowering his arm. "Good luck."

& & &

She was so peaceful while she was sleeping. Yue's thumb drew little circles on the back of her hand as he watched her. It had been a week since that night he'd given her a glimpse into the world in his dreams, yet Sakura hadn't said a word about it. But then neither had he. The whole evening could have been a scene in one of his dreams. It was almost as if talking about it would make the dream disappear, and whatever he wanted the two them to become, he didn't want that. He squeezed her hand. He knew that he had feelings for - Sakura, he had already accepted that - but it was like knowing that the main female character in some cheesy novel you were reading had feelings for her male counterpart. They were his feelings and at the same time they weren't… if that made any sense.

Ever since he had entered this form things had been… easier. The growing emotions that he felt for Sakura were still there but distant. Even his body was different, lighter easier to use. It was almost like the body he had grown up in all his life hadn't really been his. He felt so much freer the way he was now. His hair, his wings, the way that he moved it all felt so natural to him. The moon had never had such a pull on him before. He looked away from the setting sun and back to Sakura. He had never been so drawn to this young woman before.

He gripped her hand tighter. He felt such an urge to protect her. To protect her from everything and anything that could pose a threat to her. The feeling went beyond his obligation to a friend. Even now he felt the need to protect her in her dreams as illogical as it sounded. He wanted to be here for her even while she slept. Just in case she needed him. Without thinking, he reached up with a free hand and brushed a strand of auburn hair away from her calm face. He _wanted_ her to need him. He lifted her hand with both of his and pressed the back of it against his forehead. Even with his feelings so separated from his thoughts whilst his body was transformed like this, one thought was clear: He wanted Sakura Kinomoto to need him.

There was a gasp and he jerked back. Sakura's eyes were wide open with her back arched. Unsure of what to do Yue stood as Sakura began to pant and blink rapidly. Moving by instinct, he bent over and helped her into a sitting position using his arm to hold up her weight. "Sakura? Sakura, are you all right?" Her panting had slowed down but she was still resting heavily on his arm. Slowly she nodded.

"I'm-I'm alright." She took a deep breath. "I'm fine. That son of a-" She took another deep breath "I'm fine now." She was breathing more normally now but she hadn't taken her weight off him - a fact that didn't bother Yue too much.

"What happened? Did you see the hooded man?"

She shook her head and swallowed. "Nu-uh. There was someone else there… He said his name was Clow Reed." She looked up at him, her emerald eyes shining. "He had a message for you." He stared at her.

"Sakura are you sure that you didn't just dream him up."

She shook her head again and brushed her bangs out of her face. "No way could I dream that man up. He – he knew about your wings - he called you stubborn."

"Tell me everything, from the top." Releasing a breath, Sakura nodded and he listened as she spoke only moving to sit so he could better support her weight.

"…and then I woke up. It was really creepy how he just knew that I'd wake up right then." Yue frowned behind her back.

"Maybe he woke you up." She turned her upper body along his arm to stare at him and he nodded. "Well there's one way to really find out. Slowly he released her as he began to rise.

"You're going to take his advice?"

He nodded as he turned to her. "If this works then we'll know that it wasn't just a dream." She looked troubled and opened her mouth, but he beat her to it. "Besides, apart from this 'Clow' person's advice, we have nothing else to go on. What could it hurt?" It hadn't bothered him when Sakura had said the man's name, but now that he used it himself, it brought…_ something_welling up into his chest. Something that felt a lot like… loss? Sakura sighed and nodded.

"If you're sure."

Relax, think of whom it is you want to be and let go' those where his instructions. He nodded and with a deep breath he closed his eyes.

Relax. Well that part was easy. He could somehow feel Sakura sitting on her bed. Even while something in him yearned to protect her, another, almost equally strong thing told him that he would never be as safe with any other. He took a calming breath through his nose. No, relaxing would be effortless – calm was easy to find when he was like this. _'Think of whom it is that you want to be.'_ If he hadn't been so calm he would have frowned. Thinking of himself was harder then he thought it would be. No one really took that good a look at themselves; he wasn't even sure that he had stared at his normal body as much as he had this winged one. He finally understood the value of full length mirrors; they'd helped insure that everything was in the right places. He mentally shook his head and cleared his mind. With an effort he pulled up an image of himself as he remembered: tall, shoulder length platinum hair, blue eyes. Now to let go… He wasn't even sure what it was that he was supposed to let go of. He let his mind drift, keeping the image of himself in his thoughts as he did so. He felt like floating; the peace was so complete here… Then, all of a sudden, he came back to himself and was struck by reality.

"Yue."

He blinked as he opened his eyes. It was strange, it was as if the world had lost a bit of light or at least until he glanced down at Sakura.

She was sitting there: just as beautiful as ever, but now she seemed to glow. He didn't know that he was moving until he dropped down onto one knee in front of her. His eyes followed the distinct glow that surrounded her; it was burnished gold – it was so beautiful; it was so Sakura. How amazing that he had never noticed before. Raising a hand, he placed it into the aura and marvelled at how it seemed to melt.

"Yue…"

He turned his head to look at her only realising that he hand was inches away from her face and that there were tears in her eyes. For a moment she thought that something was wrong until he noticed the smile playing around her lips. Her face suddenly broke out into a grin.

"Yue. You're back to normal."

Shocked, he began to drop his hand, never talking his eyes off hers, and, hoping the truth he saw there was real, he reconsidered this motion and lifted his fingers up to touch his shoulder blade. The fact that he _could_ actually touch the majority of this joint gave testimony to the absence of his wings. A smile tugged at his lips as well while he dropped his hand – it had worked. Sakura's grin widened (if such a thing were possible). The gold light around her seemed to swell up.

"They're gone."

She nodded as a laugh escaped her. That laugh - that innocent sound - is what broke the dam. Now that he was back – back to being human – everything that he hadn't really been feeling, he felt now. It was like a wave that crashed into him, and all he could do was stare. Stare at this aggravating, annoying child who was more trouble than she was worth. A girl who needed constant baby-sitting, unreasonable and strong willed. Her smile had faded, and he couldn't help but notice it.

His hand was on her cheek.

The gold light around her seemed to hold it there. He was supposed to take care of her. Protect her while her father was away. And here he had fallen for her - fallen harder than he had thought possible. He had no right to be feeling this way about his charge. How was he supposed to protect her from himself? Could he ever bring himself to do what he'd have to in order to protect her…?

Pressure on his hand brought him out of his musings, and he focused onto the brunette sitting on the bed. Sakura's eyes were closed, her head resting against his open palm. He watched as she brought her other hand up to trap his, never once opening her eyes. Instinctively, he reached up and brushed a strand of hair out of her face and she opened her eyes at the motion. He no longer felt graceful or free or any of the other things he had experienced in the past week. He didn't even feel the confidence which had never failed him throughout his life. The only thing he felt now was trapped. Trapped in a sea of emerald that he no longer had a chance to escape from.

No longer really thinking, Yue placed his free hand behind her neck and gently guided her head down as he leaned forward. Sakura didn't protest as their lips met and after a moment she responded kissing him back. He shivered slightly as he felt her hands in his hair - an action that only encouraged him. Somehow, he found himself sitting beside her on her bed (a feat he would have marveled at completing while still holding a kiss, if he had been of the right mind). Now, he only acknowledged that he could deepen their kiss in this position - a fact that he eagerly took advantage of. Just as his arm had found its way around her waist, something niggled outside of his concentration – something that would have been important at any other time. For once, he considered damming his responsibilities, but his need to keep her safe won out and he broke their contact, slowly pulling away. Sakura's eyes were still closed, her face flushed and her lips showing the barest hint of abuse. He watched as her eyes slowly blinked open. In them, he saw her questions. She opened her mouth to say something when the thing that had been affecting his concentration came again. It was an effort for Yue to keep his annoyance from showing as he met Sakura's gaze. But he'd been right; someone _was_ outside. And they were ringing the door bell.

& & &

Hmmm… I don't think that I do romance all that well…

Ah well what did you think? We should celebrate. This is my longest chapter of anything to date! *does a dance*

Betaing is not as easy as it sounds! I give a thanks to Oo Moon Calf oO Working with you is a blast!

Oh Happy (belated) New year! (Or whatever you celebrate)!!

A review for me?


	16. Chapter 16

It has been a long time…. You all should know me well enough to know that I don't have much of an excuse for it. Ah well, here's to me one day becoming a better person.

**My Life My Magic **

_**~Last Time~**_

_He watched as her eyes slowly blinked open. In them, he saw her questions. She opened her mouth to say something when the thing that had been affecting his concentration came again. It was an effort for Yue to keep his annoyance from showing as he met Sakura's gaze. But he'd been right; someone was outside. And they were ringing the doorbell. _

**Chapter Sixteen **

She frowned slightly for two reasons. The first reason was because there was someone at the door and she had no idea who it could possibly be. The second reason was because the man in front of her was no longer kissing her and - by the look on his face - he wasn't about to continue anytime soon. As soon as the frown appeared she brushed it aside and watched for a moment as his expression got steadily darker. Stamping down her rising disappointment, Sakura batted his arm, catching his attention. When he looked at her with those eyes she felt her heartbeat quicken. Just a moment ago she had been- she mentally shook her head to keep her thoughts on track. "Stop looking so suspicious, it's just the door." Before he could say anything she jumped up and beat a hastily escape under the guise of getting the door. She almost had her pulse and the color in her cheeks back under control when she got down to the front door; her effort hadn't been helped by the fact the Yue had been on her heels the moment she left. As she reached for the lock she wondered if her relationship with the man would ever be the same again. She caught a glance of him standing beside her facing the door and her heart fluttered (to her sudden annoyance). Nope. there was no going back from here.

The woman who was standing at the door was dressed in a peach-pink skirt and matching suit and had long red hair; the hung mid-way down her back. The first thing that struck Sakura was that she was a very pretty lady. The second thing that hit her was to wonder if Yue too thought that she was pretty. The younger woman had to keep herself from frowning at her inner monologue. She smiled at the woman standing in the doorway. "Hello?" She asked tentatively.

The woman stranger smiled at them "Hello. My name is Kaho Mizuki, I'm looking for a Sakura."

Beside her, Sakura felt Yue tense. Man, that guy was suspicions of everyone. A better question was when did he get so over-protective - and what did that mean for her? "I'm Sakura," She interjected before he had the chance.

The woman smiled at her before offering forward the small bag that she had been carrying. "Then this is for you." She tilted her head never losing her smile as Sakura took the small paper bag out of her hands. Sakura looked down at what appeared to be a package in the bag and then glanced back at the woman.

"What is it?" she asked.

The woman shrugged. "You can think of it as a gift or think of it as something that is being returned. However you look at it, it is yours. I was simply told to give it to you." With a small wave she turned and began to walk away. Sakura was about to close the door when something occurred to her, and her query was almost out of sight.

"Who's it from?" Sakura didn't like the way that her voice echoed in the night. She couldn't see the lady's face when she stopped and turned around, but Sakura was sure that Kaho Mizuki smiled before raising her hand an waving. Sakura just watched as she continued to walk away.

"Do you want me to bring her back?" Sakura looked over at Yue who was staring intently at the spot where the red head had disappeared. She was surprised at Yues suggestion. She lifted her hand and placed it on his shoulder, and she saw that his eyes had gone a silvery violet; his pupils, cat-like. She didn't think that she would ever get enough of those eyes.

"It's okay." After a long moment he nodded and his eyes fading back into their normal light blue color. She was startled at how easily he was listening to what she had to say. She, finally, closed the door. "Come. Let's go see what she gave me." She hefted the paper bag for emphasis and then turned around and walked towards the kitchen knowing perfectly well that Yue would be right behind her.

She flicked on the light as she entered the mid-sized room. Placing the bag on the dining table, Sakura walked past it to the fridge. She opened the door and looked inside. "Hey, what do you want to eat?" She didn't get a response, but she didn't really expect one. "I don't really feel like cooking tonight. How about this?" She backed out of the fridge holding a container of yesterdays leftovers.

"Why did you accept it?" Sakura froze for a moment and looked over at Yue.

"Huh?" She put the container on the counter. "What are you talking about?"

Yue was sitting at the table, his eyes locked on the paper bag. "You didn't know who that woman was - you didn't know what she was giving you. You just accepted it." He finally looked up at her, his eyes angry. "What if there had been something dangerous in it? What then Sakura?" She stared at him bewildered, for an instant wondering why he was acting like this. Slowly, she shook her head.

"That's not it." She approached the table and sat opposite him, the paper bad in the middle between them. "She didn't seem threatening to me." Yue opened his mouth but she ploughed in order to hold him off. "And there was something in here that seemed to be… I don't know,_ calling me_." Yue gave her a disbelieving look, she just returned it with a smile and a raised eyebrow. "Is it really that hard to believe after all we've been through?" She saw the realization come over him and smiled smugly. With a sigh, she pulled the bag towards her and reached into it. Inside was a yellow-and-red book, and a small necklace with some sort of emblem thing hanging from it. She put them both on the table, but ignored the childish looking necklace in favor of the book.

The book was somewhat large with a gold clasp on the side holding the cover closed. On the red background at the top of the book was a ribbon with dark text in it that read 'The Clow.' She stared at the writing for a bit; there was something very familiar about that name. Below it was a small crescent moon - gold in color as well - and at the very bottom of the cover taking up almost half of the entire book was a large golden sun. Gingerly, she picked up the book with both hands and flipped it over to the back cover. Like the front the back cover was made red and gold where just above the bottom border was another golden ribbon with 'The Clow' written on it as well. Higher up there was a large circle that had both the sun and the moon on it and another half circle underneath the first one with yet another moon in it.

There was something about the book; something about it that seemed to call to her, and before Sakura had even thought about it, she was already trying to open it. She frowned at the clasp that held the covers closed and when she turned it back over, she finally noticed the lock on the front built into the clasp. She glanced back inside the bag and her frown only deepened at it's emptiness. If there was no key, then how was she supposed to... Her thoughts were cut off by the necklace which was suddenly hanging in front of her face. Her eyes travelled up the chain to the finger that the chain was looped around, and finally to the face of the person holding it. Yue was giving her a dry look.

"Maybe the key can get it open?"

She just stared at him a second before taking the necklace from him not completely making her pout. She examined the small charm on the end of the fine chain and realized that it actually was a key. After a moment of hesitation she inserted the key into the book and turned.

"Cards?" She frowned at the inside of the book which turned out not to actually be a book at all rather a block with an opening in it. And inside the small cavity was a set number of cards. "Why a book of cards?" Wondering she pulled the top, face down card.

* * *

He'd had a bad feeling about that book before he had even known what it was, and now, as the cover fell open, that feeling was only getting worse. In the back of his mind he heard the wind outside the house pick up suddenly. "Why a book of cards?" She had already reached for the top most card before he had a chance to stop her, and the bad feeling which he had been experiencing since the doorbell rang took a sudden plunge. The feeling of dread was so intense he wanted to cry out, so it was very anti-climatic when Sakura just uneventfully turned the card over and looked at its face. He had started to berate himself on overreacting when Sakura spoke. "Windy?" And then all hell broke loose.

As if the word had been a cue, there was a great slam that echoed throughout the house. Yue was on his feet in an instant, staring at the backyard door which had suddenly been flung open by some force he couldn't see. There was nothing for a long moment before the wind came. It was a strong typhoon like wind that roared within his ears . Unsure of what the hell was going on, Yue fought the wind to Sakura's side. The teen was gripping the table at the force of the wind - a table that looked on the verge of being swept away (as most things in the kitchen were starting to). Strangely, the book lay there untouched by the unnatural wind while, pieces of silverware were being lifted out of drawers that had opened, and were carried off in the air. Even as he used his actions to urge Sakura's head down he stared at the cards, suspicious of the fact that they had yet to move.

What looked like a miniature tornado began to form in the kitchen, made up of a number of objects that had filled the room. Yue heard a cry from below him, seconds before a spoon hit the side of his head. With a hiss he reached up to place a hand over the sore area. Even as the spoon was blown away, he wondered what would have happened if it had been a fork, or worse, a knife. The platinum haired man was only just able to dodge the next item that came at him - a mug - but got hit with what he suspected was a dinner plate in the back of the head. This was becoming not only annoying but dangerous and he couldn't protect both himself and Sakura from all the flying utensils. A few had hit her, and with the force that they had she would defiantly bruise in the morning. Only when he saw some of the frying pans come off their celling hooks and take to the air did he realize that they had to put some sort of stop to this. Yue relayed his thoughts to Sakura by shouting over the roar but she shook her head just as confused as him. He frowned: well first things first - getting out of here and getting his charge to safety.

Somehow they had wound up in the center of the storm, something that was initially a good thing but made getting out if the miniature hurricane quite difficult - and probably painful. On all sides it was just a wall of rapidly-spinning utensils and trying to get through them didn't seem to be the wisest or the safest decision. Briefly ,he glanced up - and like he suspected - the 'eye' just kept moving upwards and at the top there seemed to be the least amount of objects floating around. If they were going to go through the walls, he decided that trying to make it through top would be the best decision. Now the question was how?

Something tickled the back of his mind and he thought of his other form and its ability to fly. Once again, he raised his voice to Sakura, relaying to her of how they were going to escape. He did his best to hide his doubt from her - he wasn't sure that he could make the change, or that even if he did, that he would be able to make it out without hurting her. A hand on his arm brought his thoughts back to earth. Sakura smiled up at him and spoke. Even though he couldn't hear her, he could clearly read her lips: 'I trust you.' For a moment, he could only stare; how had their relationship changed so much? Mentally, he shook his head as he straightened, now wasn't the time for that. As quickly as he could while still trying to keep calm, Yue closed his eyes, his other self and 'let go'.

His eyes snapped open as the effects of the change released him. Even as he once again became aware of his surroundings with his enhanced senses, the wind around them suddenly stopped. Frowning, he stared at the objects hanging in the air and stared as they fell crashing to the ground. The echo effect of the crash told him that the same thing was happening all over the house: even if they had been able to leave the kitchen, there would have me more tornados of home furnishing waiting for them. Behind him, he heard a groan and turned to Sakura, pressing his wings close to his body so as to not hurt her or cause any more damage. The brunette was on her knees, massaging her hands as she stared around at the wreckage.

"What happened?"

Yue shook his head. "I have no idea…"

He stiffened as a breeze blew past him; Sakura must have also felt it by the look of worry that appeared on her face. Between them, a bit to the right, a very tiny tornado made up of a few papers appeared. Before their eyes, a woman materialized in the winds. Yue frowned. No, she seemed to be **made up** of the wind. He took a step forward, partially blocking off his charge from this creature in case anything happened. The woman seemed to sigh before her eyes focused on them She moved forward - Yue didn't think that a thing like her could actually take a step - and his eyes narrowed into a glare freezing her in place.

_'Master. Thank you for stopping me. I have been so long without it… so long. I had forgotten what it was like.' _She was looking at Yue.

"And how did I do that?"

The woman stared at him, a confused look coming over her delicate features. Realization appeared on her face after a long moment, and she shot him a gentle smile. Yue did not miss her glance at Sakura, who was watching the events from behind him.

_'My apologies, Master. I have forgotten my place. I am known as The Windy; I am one of the four elements that exist in the Cards created by Clow. I have returned to once again serve the line of Clow.' _She bowed her head, and Yue realised that her words were aimed at Sakura. _'Use me as you will Mistress.'_ Yue glanced over his shoulder in time to watch Sakura blink. The clueless look on Sakura's face was so familiar that Yue could only sigh as her returned his attention to 'The Windy'.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "She is your Mistress?" The Windy nodded. "So you were the cause of all this." He waved a hand at the mess around them and saw a flash of guilt on the elements face (at least the thing could feel guilt)."Then why did you call me master? And how did I stop you?"

The Windy turned to him.

_'I call you Master because that is what you are to me. You rule over one half of the spirits of Clow, and since you are the ruler of the moon, your will becomes my actions_.' Yue froze. What did she mean 'rule over the moon?'

"What did you say?"

_'Each of us sprits is ruled by either the sun or the moon. As your brother rules the Sun, you rule over the Moon. I am one of the sprits that is ruled over by the moon_.' Yue stared at her. Whatever this thing was, it had to be insane. What did he have to do with any of this madness? She had said 'brother'; she couldn't mean:

"Yukito?" She shook her head.

_'Master Yukito is not the one I speak of. Your other half is now your brother in this incarnation, but it was not always this way. The one I speak of is your true brother. The one born from the same man.'_

This was too much - yet he couldn't tear his eyes away from the serene-looking figure before him. What was this thing? And how could it say or know any of these things? What did it know? Why did it keep calling her master? Why did it know about Yukito? Why did it know about the moon? So much had been happening in such a short amount of time: first the change, and then now this. All this time he had known that there was something different about him - something wrong- but he had always had Yukito. His younger brother had always been his support and now she wanted to take him away. He felt himself clench his fist. He didn't want another - he only wanted Yukito, so what did it mean that he had another brother? What did it mean that Yuikito wasn't his? He jerked at a touch on his arm as the room slowly came back into focus.

At some point he must have taken a step back because now he was standing at Sakura's side. She looked up at him, concern in her eyes. It took an effort, but he pushed away the inklings of panic that were beginning to creep up on him. Swallowing the bitter taste in the back of his throat, he sighed and straightened, not bothering to move from his place beside her. Sakura turned to look at The Windy, as did he.

"So, you're here for me?" she asked. The figure promptly nodded as Sakura's question. "And you came out of this." From the corner of his eye he saw Sakura nod at the book still sitting at the table. "Then can you go back for now?"

_'If that is what you wish Mistress.'_ There was a gust of wind, and a second later the woman-spirit-thing disappeared. With the disappearance of the spirit he felt something in him loosen. He let his shoulders slump as he turned away. This was all too much for him. He meant to leave the kitchen, but a hand on his arm stopped him. He turned to Sakura, taking care to keep his folded wings as not to hit her. She was staring up at him with what was obviously worry. The look had him feeling warm.

"What happened?"

He shrugged. "I don't know." Shaking his head, he added. "Something that she said was getting to me." He eyed the card in her hands. "Do you believe what it said?"

She followed his gaze and stared at the card as well. After a long moment she shrugged.

"After all that's been happening around here, you expect me to just ignore it?" At her words, she began to look around a kitchen which was now in shambles. He felt the wings on his back more prominently after the statement. "Besides, wouldn't it be cool?" She smiled, and he couldn't help but send a small one back to her. With an energy like only she could muster, Sakura sighed, stretching a bit as she turned away. "Well come on, lets get started. By the echoing I heard when Windy finally stopped, I think that we had a lot of work ahead of us."

If he hadn't been watching the girl, he wouldn't have seen the flicker of black that shot through the window and directly at her. He moved before his brain had fully processed what was going on. A large icicle pierced through what he was just realizing was a shadow and, where logic told him that the attack was just simply going to go through it, the icicle instead caught the thing in the side and slammed it into the ground. Sakura shrieked and spun, eyes moving from him to the thing writhing on the floor.

"What-?"

Yue held out a hand to her and she was silent. He watched intently as the shadow-thing fell still, and its form began to melt. Something in the back of his mind had him looking up and out the window. The sight of a mass of shadows on the horizon had him mentally sighing. Before he could acknowledge what he was doing, to icicles appeared in both of his hands. Instead of being short like the first, these formed into twin long shapes, each of which ended on one side with two deadly points and a pair of hilts. As interesting as this new development was he was just wondering how long this day would last. Absently he told Sakura to hide, and acknowledged when she moved to do so. Despite the fact that he had never actually held a real sword in his life, he wasn't worried about what he would do, both manifested blades felt natural to him. His biggest concern - apart from the force that was coming through the windows - was whether or not this would damage the house because that would really suck.

* * *

The blackness in the house had not let up for the ten minutes since those things had come through the windows. Strangely enough, apart from that first one, none of them had been apparently after Sakura. As soon as they had all come in, they leapt onto Yue. The man was dancing in a swarm of those things, but even from her brief glimpses here and there, she could see that his dance was beginning to slow - and on more than one occasion, she had heard a clenched gasp from Yue, which she could only suspect was the sound of him being hurt. Even from where she was, Sakura could see the occasional glints of his ice swords, and there was an occasional shower of icicles that rained down on the attackers and each time they were struck, they would melt off the icicle and launch themselves back into the fray.

_'He cannot keep that up for much longer_.' The voice was familiar but still had Sakura jumping. She looked around for a moment.

"Windy?"

_'I am here Mistress. You need not speak out loud for me to understand_.' She frowned. Did that mean that she could read her mind? _'No Mistress only those thoughts directed towards me.'_ Sakura nodded: whatever this was now was, not the time to think about it. At least not much. She had to help him. 'Could Windy help?' _'I can Mistress. But you have to summon me.'_

'Summon...' The image of the key that she had taken out of the bag earlier flashed in her head. She reached into the pocket where she had put the key when The Windy appeared. Her hand wrapped around the key, she pulled it out:_ 'Summon the wand and call me.'_ She had no idea how to 'summon the wand', but even as she stood there, staring at the tiny key and hearing the sound of Yue fighting, the words came to her. As they did she did the only thing that felt right: she spoke.

_"Card created by Clow."_

Even as the words were pulled from her lips she could see the light resonating around her - forming some sort of shape on the ground around where she stood.

_"Abandon thy old form and be reborn-."_

The light built into a warmth that moved from inside her to the tiny key in her hands - a key that had begun to glow and lift into the air above her open palms.

_"Under the name of thy new master,"_

It wasn't a key anymore but a staff - one that felt right in her hands. She could feel the power from it pulse in time with pulsing she could feel inside of her. It felt like something she couldn't quite remember. She swung the staff. This is what it was meant to do.

_"Sakura!"_

She swung down in a wide arch and _hit_ something. She only had a second to recognize the card that had been in her pocket before it began to glow. She could feel the spirit of the card: pulsing, pushing to be free - she just had to release it and let its magic take over. _'Call me!'_

_"The Windy!" _

It was a roaring burst which she sensed rather than felt. The Windy was on the attack, but she was not its target. Sakura saw the image of the ghostly woman charge forward for an instant before it was gone as the winds picked up. A tornado seemed to form around Yue if the actions of the shadows were anything to go by. Before she could fully understand what was happening, the shadows had all been lifted from Yue - who also watched as they were spun into a ball above both of their heads. Slowly the ball began to shrink in on itself, and disappeared entirely. She stared up at the celling for a moment longer before looking over at Yue.

"That was something, huh?"

With a sigh, he straightened, swords disappearing from view - and somehow flicking his hair back without actually touching it. Before he could reply, the Windy was back, her ghostly form materializing before them. At the female Clow Card, Sakura smiled. "Thank you for your help."

The card bowed slightly. _'It has been long. The pleasure was mine Mistress.'_ With that, the figure was gone, leaving a card behind that floated down towards Sakura. She opened her hand and let it fall into her grasp. She smiled down at the card. All of this was a rush out of nowhere, but she had begun to accept things as they happened. If nothing, her life had just become a lot more interesting. She looked up from the card to Yue, who was looking around the house, wings folded behind him, face blank. From somewhere in the house there was the crashing sound of something falling. She sighed. This had to be one of the downfalls of an interesting life. They had a lot of work to do. Darn magic.

* * *

_"Key to the seal! There is one here who seeks a contract with thee!_

_A girl, by the mane of Sakura. _

_Key! Bestow thy power onto this girl!_

_Release!_

There was a deafening silence before the winged beast slumped down panting. After what looked like a moment of consideration the guardian beast just decided to settle where he was. "It is done?"

Ceroberous nodded. "Yes. You can check if you want." Sitting at his velvet chair, Eriol closed his eyes even as Ceroberous continued to talk; "I've never done that from a distance before. Though I know my skill, I want to be sure." He could feel those golden eyes on him. "Did the spell take?"

Opening his eyes Eriol nodded. "Just in time."

A tension seemed to go out of the room at his words. The sun guardian nodded and put his head back down on his paws, white wings curling around him like a blanket.

"I'm pooped. Don't think I can stay with you much longer, Eriol; power's not replenishing fast enough. I'll have to go to her soon."

Eriol nodded, even though he knew his companion couldn't see - due more to the fact that he was fast asleep then because his face was buried in his wing. "Not long now, my friend. The others will be ready shortly."

* * *

He didn't need to see to know that his plan had failed. Something had gotten between his shadows and their target, and that ass was still alive. He had to rest this off, even now he could feel the energy required for such an attack draining from him. The shadows themselves were tiny in the energy they needed, but when he had felt the first fall, he had sent them in troves. Not a wise choice, for that tiny requirement becomes a lot larger when multiplied dozens of times over. He sighed and got to his feet. He stretched. Not only was he feeling the beginnings of magical drain, but the stiff position he had been in while casting had taken their toll. Next time he would plan properly.

Syaoron Li glanced once more at the Kinimoto household and, in his mind his target. Yue Tsukishiro was a bothersome human being. He was going to get rid of him. He'd run into something unexpected today, but would be better prepared next time. He would be rid of this irritant - he just had to figure out how.

* * *

I'm tired. PLease Read and review.

I think I made Yue weird. One of my longest chapters; It is my dream that they become even longer! Let's hear it for more content!

Special note. I want to thank all of you who have reviewed so far - I know it has been entire YEAR since I last updated. Thanks for sticking with this- it's amazing knowing that people still care. Well I hope you all like.

Special thanks to Moony you is acting as my beta (still after all this time XD). Man editing seems to be tougher than the actual writing. You helped out a lot. You all should know that this fic won't be anywhere near the quality it is without Moony so lets get a round of applause.


End file.
